Cafe Rendezvous
by nickainai
Summary: What happened to Draco Malfoy? He mysteriously disappeared after fourth year. Everyone thinks that Lucius killed him since he refused to be a death eater but the truth is that he's very much alive... living a completely different life. Eventual HD Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Cafe Rendezvous**

by Nickainai

Summary: Draco Malfoy left Hogwarts after Voldemort's resurrection because he had a choice. Either live as a muggle or be a death eater. What did he chose? Something that completely changed his life. Something that was safe. Eventual DM/HP slash.

Warnings: This will be slash.

Disclaimer:Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators/copyright holders is intended.

Characters: Draco Malfoy (Hayden White), Harry Potter (Evan Rodgers), Margaret (Maggie) Kendrick, Gavin Kendrick, Olivia Kendrick. More characters to come.

Pairings: Draco Malfoy (Hayden White)/Harry Potter (Evan Rodgers), Margaret (Maggie) Kendrick/Gavin Kendrick

Later Pairings: Will let you know later on )

Author Note: Draco Malfoy is Hayden White. I'll be referring him as Draco. However the other characters will be referring him as Hayden. Harry Potter is Evan Rodgers. I'll be referrring him as Harry. However, the other characters will be referring him as Evan. Got it? I hope that isn't too confusing )

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was the last night of christmas holidays, students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have to return to school tomorrow morning. Fourteen year old Draco Malfoy was lying down on his stomach on his queen sized bed studying his potions homework. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, was standing in the doorframe looking at her son in pride. After a few moments, Draco looked up to his mother and smiled, Narcissa frowned.

"What is it, mum?" asked Draco, frowning.

Narcissa sighed, "Your father wants to see you. He's in the library."

Draco slowly nodded. He put away his potions homework. Then stood up, walked to Narcissa who took out her arm. Draco placed his hand on his mother's arm, and they walked to the library where his father usually spent his spare time in.

Narcissa paused when they arrived to the door that opened to the library, she gave her son a hug. She started to spring up tears, Draco was confused, he didn't know what was going on.

The short boy looked up to his tall elegant. mother, she looked as if this was one of the last times she'll ever see her son. Draco began to speak, but Narcissa stopped him by putting her index finger upon her son's mouth, and she motioned her other hand as if she was telling Draco to go on.

Draco gulped. Narcissa nodded, then she left. Now Draco was all alone, he had to face his father, he didn't know what to expect. But he had a feeling that this was going to change his whole life, forever.

The fourteen year old opened the doors slowly, it was as if time slowed down, seconds became mintues, mintues became hours. The library was filled with many books, just about every book that existed in the wizarding world. Draco saw the back of his father's chair, and it appeared as if his father was sitting in it, reading a book in candlelight. He could see his father's long plantium blonde hair, tied back up with a bow.

Draco approached his father, and while he was still behind his father, he heard Lucius Malfoy's voice saying his name.

"Dad?" asked Draco, nervously.

"Draco, we need to talk..." said Lucius as he closed his book and set it down on the side table.

He nodded and sat down in the armchair across from his father.

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"You know all about Wormtail, don't you?" asked Lucius.

"Yeah, he faked his own death and framed Sirius Black." responsed Draco.

Lucius nodded. His son was smart, mostly because he obeyed his father, no matter what. Indeed, he was proud. "That's correct."

"So why did you mention him?" asked Draco, he was curious.

"A few weeks ago, Wormtail approached me. He said he found the Dark Lord, with another one of the supposedly dead Barty Crouch junior, I don't know how he faked his death, but he was one of the Dark Lord's followers." Lucius began.

Draco dropped his mouth open, "He's... Actually alive?"

"Well, technically, he's not dead. But he does lead a half life." explained the elder Malfoy.

"A half-life?" asked Draco.

"Yes, what I'm about to tell you, you must promise to not to tell anyone else, not even a soul."

"I promise."

"Barty Crouch junior has polyjuiced himself to Alastor Moody, and he was the one who placed Harry Potter's name into the Goblet under another school, so there was no reason why he shouldn't have been picked."

"Why would he do that?" asked Draco.

"Ah, let me explain." answered Lucius, Draco nodded. Lucius contiued, "At the end of the third task, the winner will get the tri-wizard tournment cup. But Crouch will make sure that Potter will be the winner since the cup is actually a portkey to the Riddle Cementary where the Dark Lord will be resurrected."

"What!" exclaimed Draco.

"So, what I'm wondering is, are you going to join the circle of death eaters?" asked Lucius.

"W-well, I don't want to kill anybody. And, you told me, t-that Malfoys does not worship anyone, not even... him!" said Draco, in fear. Draco was afraid that his father was going to be enraged.

But no, his father was not enraged, his father was proud. He smiled.

Draco was immediately confused.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Lucius.

Draco shook his head 'no'.

"I am very proud of you. I do not want you to be a death eater. I don't know this, but I do care for you." said Lucius.

The younger Malfoy was astoned. He had never heard his father say anything like this to him.

"You do have a choice in life, you know. But since you refused to be a death eater... You have to leave the wizarding world." explained Lucius.

Draco was starled. "Wait! _What_?"

Lucius sighed. "You made the choice. If you stay in the wizarding world, not being a death eater, it'll be very dangerous. But on the other hand, it is equally as dangerous as being a death eater. After the third task, I need you to leave the wizarding world, _forever_."

"Forever?" asked Draco, "As in never coming back?"

Lucius nodded. "You'll be living in the muggle world."

"Where will I live?" asked Draco.

"I cannot know that. After you leave, you must leave no breadcrumbs signalling that you're actually alive. Because after you leave, I will tell people that you disobeyed me and that I murdered you. Then I will be placed in Azkaban which is better than being a death eater. Don't you worry, I am going to make arrangements, but not many. What I'll do is give you a ticket to go to anywhere in the world you wish to live in, I'd prefer you to live wherever you think nobody will find you. And I'll supply you with a hundred thousand in muggle money. It won't last you your whole life so that means you have to find a job." explained Lucius.

"A job! But I've never worked my whole life!" exclaimed Draco.

"I don't want you to be dead. This is better for you. I'm doing this for you. And the sake of the wizarding world. The less death eaters, the safer it is."

"Yeah, after all, you're the recruiter." sighed Draco.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're doing the right thing."

"So are you, Draco."

"I've got to go to bed." said Draco, sadly. Lucius approached his son, and gave him a hug. Which he never did since the night before he left for Hogwarts the first time.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." said Draco as he turned away, but his father stopped him, with tears springing out of his eyes. Draco had never seen Lucius cry, not even when his grandmother died. "No, you won't." said Lucius.

"What?" asked Draco, frowning.

"This is the last time I'll ever see you." said Lucius.

"You're not coming tomorrow?" asked Draco.

Lucius shook his head no. "It'd be too difficult."

Draco started to cry as well. "I'm going to miss you, dad."

"I love you, Draco." said Lucius as he gave his son a final hug. That night was the last time they ever seen each other.

_Approximately Four Years Later_

It was a beautiful october day. Leaves falling out of trees, lots of oranges and browns spread all over the sidewalks. Nineteen year old Draco Malfoy now known as Hayden White was busing tables at Cafe Rendezvous where he has been working in the past four years. Draco knew leaving the wizarding world was the best decision he'd ever made in his whole life, even though he missed his life in the wizarding world. He was content with his life, he was currently attending Syracuse University on a scholarship, playing on their basketball team as their star player.

At Syracuse, Draco was studying to be a scientist. He always liked potion making while he was Hogwarts. The real reason Draco was studying to be a scientist was because he knew that there was a cure for those cancers and diseases that muggles haven't found, Snape even told him. Yes, in the wizarding world, there were actually cures for those cancers and diseases. Draco was very angered when Snape wouldn't help out those muggles. So here he was, in Syracuse, trying to find cures, working in a cafe, playing a muggle sport.

Nobody ever would think that Draco Malfoy would turn out like this. Of course, the entire wizarding world thought Draco Malfoy was dead, murdered by his father, Lucius and got locked up in Azkaban for it.

And besides, if anybody seen Draco right now, they wouldn't recogonize him. In fact, he looked completely different, as if he was a different person. In a way, he was a different person, but only because he had a different life. Draco was fifteen when he left his world, and entered the muggle world. He was short, skinny, and lanky. But now, he was tall, slim and muscular. He was very handsome, according to most girls. He used to have blonde hair that was nearly white, but he usually dyes it dark blonde to conceal his real identity just in case. His pointed face was no longer there, it was more filled out, more masculine, but not pointy at all.

"Hayden!" called out the owner of the Cafe, Margaret Kendrick. Everyone called her Maggie.

Maggie was a young hip thirty-five year old, with chesnut brown hair that nearly reached her butt, she was also married to a man named Gavin, who also owned the cafe. Gavin was hip, just like his wife, he had a goatee, and shaggy black hair, you could say they were opposites. In high school, Gavin was in a band and Maggie was a cheerleader, they still dated each other despite their differences. They married at a young age, in fact, they married right after they graduated high school. They were seventeen years old when they married. A year later, Maggie had a daughter named Olivia.

Olivia has shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes just like her dad's. She had her mother's slim hourglass figure. She had a massive crush on Draco, everyone knew, but Draco was very oblivious to her lustiness.

"Yeah?" asked Draco.

"Well, can you stay here until lockup? I have several errands to run, I'll pay you overtime, it'd be greatly appreciated." asked Maggie.

Draco smiled, and nodded to let her know it was allright.

"Thank you! Where would I be without you?" said Maggie, chuckling.

A few hours later, it was approximately five o' clock in the evening. Draco was stuck at the Cafe until nine o' clock. Everyone was out for dinner, and the Cafe was pretty much vacant except for seven or so people.

Draco stood against the counter, waiting for customers. And finally, a boy that was approximately Draco's age walked in, sitting in the first available table, propping up his laptop.

Draco walked up to the dark haired boy, and spoke, "May I get your order?"

The dark haired boy had a strong english accent. "Do you have cocoa?" asked the tanned boy.

"Yeah, we do. You want some?" asked Draco.

"That'd be nice, thanks." said the boy.

"Do you want ginger in it, peppermint canes, marshmellows?" asked Draco.

"I'd like a peppermint cane, and some thick marshmellows in my cocoa, if that's not too much trouble?" replied the dark haired boy.

"Oh, no problem." said Draco as he walked away, but the boy yelled out "Thanks!" before he forgot.

Draco got the boy with the english accent his cocoa. The customer kept ordering drinks and food.

Three hours had passed, and there was more people in, maybe 10 or so more. But it wasn't that busy, people basically wanted dry food, hot drinks or some cold beverages. It was such an easy job sometimes, but that caused it to be boring once in a while. He liked this job because he usually met interesting people.

Draco saw the boy that came in three hours ago, he was still focused on the laptop. He was bored, so he decided to approach the boy again, but not to take his order, to make conversation.

"So, what's your name?" asked Draco.

"Evan Rodgers." said Harry without looking up.

"So, Evan, what are you doing on that laptop?" asked Draco.

"Sociology research project." answered Harry, then he looked up to Draco and said, "Oh, how rude of me. I haven't asked your name!"

Draco laughed. "It's allright, I can see that you're busy." said Draco.

"No, no, it's okay. I could really use a break. My old friend had this habit of doing homework at the earliest time possible, so I guess she had some influence on me. You haven't told me your name yet."

"It's Hayden White." replied Draco, automatically.

"It's nice to meet you Hayden White." said Harry as he took out of his hand. Draco smiled, and shook it.

As Draco shook Harry's hand he felt a sense of familiarity. He just shrugged it off, and said, "It's nice to meet you too, Evan Rodgers."

"So do you go school around here?" asked Harry.

Draco nodded, "Syracuse University."

"Oh! I knew you looked familiar!" exclaimed Harry.

"What?" asked Draco.

"You're the star player on the basketball team, aren't you? Number 47." said Harry.

Draco was surprised. "Yeah, actually, I am... So you go to Syracuse?" asked Draco.

"Yeah. I study human relations and such. How about you?"

"Science."

"_Science_? Why?" asked Harry, he spoke the word science in digust.

"I want to find cures to things like cancer and those diseases. You know?" replied Draco.

"Oh, that's not a bad idea actually." mumured Harry.

"Yeah, well, I should be getting back to work. Nice talking to you, maybe I'll see you around sometime soon." said Draco.

Harry nodded. "I probably should finish this up, anyways."

A hour has passed by, Draco was cleaning up the cafe, that 'Evan' boy was still working on his project.

Draco sat down at a table by the window, and saw that it was raining outside. He sighed loudly and looked at the time. It was 8:46 pm. Fourteen mintues until lock-up. He got up and decided to tell 'Evan' that it was nearing time to lock-up.

Draco stood behind Harry and tapped his shoulder. Harry jumped out of his seat, and looked at Draco in shock and then let out of a sound of relief, "You fucking scared me!"

"Sorry." whispered Draco.

"It's allright, I'm just paranoid sometimes." said Harry, and then let out a weak chuckle.

"Oh, uhm, I just wanted to let you know that, I'm closing up in uh..." said Draco then paused to see the time on his watch, "about ten mintues."

"Oh geez! What time is it?" asked Harry.

"Well, right now its 8:52 at night." replied Draco.

"Wow, are you telling me that I've been here nearly four hours?" asked Harry. Draco nodded his head.

Harry shook his head and started to pack up everything he had and then headed for the door. While Harry was getting ready to leave, Draco hurriedly turned off the open neon sign, turned off the lights, shut down the blinds, and now he was just behind Harry.

Draco smiled at Harry. To him, 'Evan' was a stranger, but somehow he felt comfortable with this guy. It was strange. Harry smiled back at Draco.

Draco turned the sign opposite way so it'd say 'CLOSED'. And opened the door for Harry.

Harry took out an umbrella, and opened it up, the both boys under it. Draco was locking the door.

"Um, thanks." said Draco.

"No problem, do you live around here?" asked Harry. Draco nodded. "Where?"

"A few blocks from here." replied Draco.

"Is it allright if I walk you home, I mean, you don't have an umbrella. So, how about it?" asked Harry.

Draco smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

This was the beginning of a new friendship.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Cafe Rendezvous

By: Nickainai

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I'm going to start off each chapter with something from the past, so you know more about Harry/Draco's past, and then second half, will be in present time.

Chapter Two

"How's Draco?" asked Lucius Malfoy as his wife entered the Grand Hall.

Narcissa gave her husband a weak smile, "He'll be fine."

The older man nodded his head in understandment.

"I'm so glad you told him about our wonderful news!" exclaimed Narcissa as she planted a kiss on her husband's lips.

Lucius quickly took back. "I didn't tell her, Cissa."

Narcissa frowned suddenly. She didn't understand. "Then why did you bring him into the library?"

Lucius took her hand, and lead her to the sitting room. He looked into his wife's eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, while his was stone gray.

"What is it Lucius?" asked Narcissa, tears springing out of her eyes, in confusion and fear.

Lucius sighed sadly. He proceeded on explaining most of the contents that happened last night.

"He chose to stay. Not become a death eater, so I have to kill him." explained Lucius. That wasn't the truth, the truth was that Draco decided to leave the Wizarding World forever. Lucius felt really bad for lying to his wife, but he had to proceed on with his original plan, and it was best that Narcissa didn't know the whole plan.

"No, Lucius, no..." Narcissa started to cry hysterically.

"I'm sorry, Cissa, he had a choice. He choice this. I love him, I do."

"No, if you loved him..." Narcissa begun but then Lucius interputted her, "I do! Really, honestly, he's my son, he's my blood."

"I know." sighed Narcissa. "I just... feel bad that our daughter will not know him."

"So do I, Cissa. It's just horrible timing." explained Luicus. "I feel horrible for not being a part of my daughter's life."

"What do you mean, Lucius?" asked Narcissa. Lucius pulled his wife in his arms, and rubbed her upper arms with his hands in order to conform her, "Murder is a crime, but, Severus will help you to raise her."

"No, you're not going to Akazaban! No, you're not!" yelled Narcissa as she stood up abruptly. "Bellatrix grew up without a father, and look at her now! She's fucking crazy! I don't want our daughter to be like that, I don't want her to grow up without a father..." She broke down to the floor, covered her face, her tears streaking her porcleian face.

Lucius sighed. "You can always bring her to visit me, but promise me, promise me, that you'll tell her that I'm a good person, regardless of my death eater activities."

"I promise. I do." promised Narcissa.

"I have to ask you something else." stated Lucius.

"You already asked for so much, Lucius, what is it now?" asked Narcissa.

"I want you to, tell our daughter all about our wonderful son, Draco, how heroic he was. Please, Cissa?" pleaded Lucius.

"Oh, Lucius. Of course," cried Narciassa, she hugged her husband tightly. She might never forgive Lucius for killing her son, but she will always love the man she married.

-

Draco was drinking bottled water, wiping off a sweat drop from his forehead as he heard a familiar voice calling his name out.

He looked up and it was the boy that he met last week at work. Draco remembered his name, 'Evan Rodgers.'

"Oh, hey Evan." greeted Draco.

"Great game you played out there!" praised Harry.

Draco took another drink from his water bottle, and quietly laughed, "Thanks."

Harry nodded. "So what are you doing afterwards? Work?" asked the dark haired boy.

"No, actually, I have sundays off." replied Draco.

Harry's smile widened, "So you're free?"

"I guess." replied Draco, shrugging his shoulders and picked up his towel then wiped all of the sweat off of his body.

"Do you want to hang out?" asked Harry.

Draco smiled. "Sure, why not?"

"Allright, so I'll pick you up in front of your flat around 7 tonight?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, that sounds okay." agreed Draco, and he began to walk into the locker rooms until Harry yelled out, "Hayden?"

Draco turned around, "Yeah?"

"Umm, dress real nice, okay?" suggested Harry.

Draco knitted his eyebrows together, then he asked, "Why?"

Harry smiled mischeviously, and turned his back to Draco, then said, "Because we're going clubbing."

Draco dropped his mouth open. He hadn't went clubbing in ages. The last time he went clubbing was more than four years ago. He snuck out of Hogwarts with Pansy and Blaise, and went to Hogsmeade until 5 in the morning. Sometimes Draco truly missed these days. He couldn't even remember the sensation of being drunken.

As soon as Draco left the university buliding, he went immediately to his apartment. He dropped his gym bag and headed to his bedroom, exploring his closet.

Draco smiled as he remembered Pansy advice on clothes to wear to go clubbing. _'The tighter, the better.' _He hoped that this principle worked nowadays. He decided to seek for the clothes that was from a few years ago, because the clothes that he usually wore wasn't form-fitting. He smiled as he found his leather pants from four years back, they still looked brand new, he wondered if it fit.

So Draco tried his leather pants on, and he had to squeeze slowly into them, boy, were they tight. He went into the bathroom and checked himself out, he thought his butt looked amazing. He smirked at this.

"Now to settle on a shirt..." said Draco to himself.

The blonde haired boy had a difficult time finding a shirt, but he settled on for an emerald green muscle t-shirt that showed off his six pack nicely, and his perfectly chisled muscles.

Draco entered the bathroom once more, he put on black eyeliner. He remembered another one of Pansy's sayings, _'You'd look AMAZING in eyeliner, with it, your eyes could melt anybody's heart!'_

He looked at the time. It was a couple of hours ago when he left the school, and 'Evan' was going to pick him up in about fifteen mintues. Just before he left, he decided to check himself up in the mirror.

"Just perfect." said Draco. And he headed out of his apartment, then stood in front of the buliding waiting for his friend.

As the hands on Draco's watch pointed to 7'o clock, a black sports car arrived on the road in front of the buliding.

The passenger seat window rolled down, and there was this familiar voice once again.

"Hayden?" asked Harry.

"Hi." said Draco as he entered the car.

Harry dropped his mouth open. "Uhm.. Hayden, y-you, look..."

"I look like crap?" asked Draco.

"What! No, no, not at all, you look... amazing." said Harry, and he smiled as he spoke the last word.

Draco smiled. His eyes travelled up and down, analyzing Harry's body, and said "You look good too." With a blush.

This was true. Harry was wearing a form fitting pair of jeans, Draco thought they looked very much like girl jeans, belted up with a studded dark pink belt. Harry also wore a black beater with black netting sleeves. He also noticed that they were both wearing black eyeliner. The dark haired boy's hair looked amazing, it was spiked all the way, sticking out everywhere, there was some copper highlights all over.

"Well, lets get all buckled up." said Harry.

Draco put on his seat-belt, then Harry pressed the pedal.

Harry brought Draco to this nightclub named "Dep." Draco was skeptical about the name. Harry let the Valet park attendant park his car. Apparently this was some exclusive club. Draco saw the line-up, there had to be at least hundreds of club-goers. His eyes travelled to the bouncer, he had to be at least 7'1 in height, also was very big and musclar. Draco was nervous just by looking at him.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand, "Come on, Hayden!"

Draco looked at the hand. He raised an eyebrow, but Harry did not react to this. Draco also noticed that Harry wasn't heading for the end of the line.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco.

At this, Harry let go of the other boy's hand, "Getting us in the club!"

"You're cutting in!" exclaimed Draco.

"Technically...No." replied Harry mischeviously.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Let's say... I have connections." said Harry with a smirk.

The smirk was familiar to Draco, it almost resembled the infamous Malfoy smirk which spooked him a little bit. He eventually shrugged it off.

Harry walked up to the bouncer, while Draco was tailing after him.

"Hello Frankie." greeted Harry.

"Hello Evan, you can go in." said Frankie.

Draco stared at Harry. "You know that, monster?" asked Draco.

Harry laughed. "He's not a monster, he's a couple of friends from my old school's dad."

"Ahh, I see." replied Draco.

Draco stood for a moment to take it all in. He looked at the place, it looked awesome, it wasn't too crowded, but there was alot of music blaring, and cool lighting effects.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" asked Harry.

"With you?" replied Draco.

"Yeah, come on, don't be shy." encouraged Harry.

Draco raised an eyebrow, then shrugged his shoulders. Harry took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Harry started to dance immediately, Draco was hesistanting about whether he should start dancing or not. But before he knew it, he was dancing along with Harry.

"Do you club much?" asked Harry.

"No, I used to though." replied Draco. "Do you?"

"No, not really." answered Harry, "I could see that you used to club, you're a pretty good dancer."

Draco blushed. "Thanks."

Harry moved closer to Draco, dancing like the world will never stop, as if night lasted forever. Draco stared into Harry's eyes, they were emerald, but they were so familiar. He didn't understand this.

It was getting hotter in the club, sweat was dripping from the two boys foreheads, both of them sweating feverishly. Harry was grinding against Draco, and Draco was responding. At this time, a couple of hours already passed by.

"You know, there's something about you, that has me drawn to you..." said Harry, looking into Draco's eyes.

"Oh yeah?" asked Draco then gulped.

"I feel like I've known you somehow..." confessed Harry.

"Oh."

"I'm deeply attracted to you, Hayden." said Harry, and then he pulled Draco closer to him, hugging him.

Then before Draco noticed, he felt a warm presence on his lips, it was Harry's lips on his own. A boy was kissing him! He felt frozen. He couldn't move. He was in complete shock.

Draco felt his lips being opened, and a tongue entered his mouth, experiencing the caverns of the mouth.

His eyes snapped open. He pushed Harry away.

"I've got to go!" exclaimed Draco, and he started to run out of the bar.

"Fuck, Hayden! Don't..." yelled out Harry. But it was too late.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

Cafe Rendezvous

By:Nickainai

Chapter Three

"You're leaving now?" asked Pansy Parkinson, frowning.

It was the night after the third task. Draco Malfoy was all packed up to go 'home'. In reality, he was leaving the wizarding world forever. He didn't know where he was heading, but he was willing to go wherever it takes him.

Draco nodded. "I'm taking care of our enagement problem."

Draco and Pansy have been enaged since they were approximately two years old and were forced to attend events with each other. Draco loved Pansy dearly, but only as a really good friend. He was taking care of their enagement problem, just not the way Pansy thought he was. The night after he left home, he informed his fiance that he was leaving Hogwarts early so he could deal with the problem. They had discussed this before, so it didn't come as a surprise. Secretly, Pansy and Blaise Zabini(another one of Draco's close friends) liked each other, but never had the opportunity because of the enagement.

Pansy stood up, she was sitting on Draco's bed. She walked up to Draco, and hugged him tightly. "I got a feeling about this, I feel liek I won't see you for a while."

The blonde boy shook his head, "No, not for a while."

It was true. Pansy and Blaise(who was also in the room with them two) thought Draco was returning to Hogwarts next term. But the reality was that, Draco was leaving the Wizarding World, forever, or at least he planned to.

"Can't you wait after a while?" asked Blaise.

"Father wanted me to come earlier, but I said I wanted to see all the tasks. So he permitted me to stay an extra few days. Look, I'm going to miss you guys, okay? And whatever happens, I want you to know I'm okay." reasurred Draco.

Pansy nodded. But Blaise had a confused expression on his face, however he ignored his insticts, "Well! We'll always be best friends to the end, no matter right, isn't that correct!" exclaimed Blaise, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, to the end." agreed Draco. He knew that the end was soon, and he knew that his two friends will be true to their words. He hated deciving to his friends.

"How about a group hug?" asked Blaise.

Draco chuckled, he approached Pansy and Blaise and hugged them both at the same time.

"Bye." spoke Draco. It was time to go, he couldn't procrasite any longer. He sighed, he had been degrading this day for ages.

When Draco got out of the castle. He stood outside the doors, in front of Hogwarts. He was going to miss this place. A single tear fell from Draco's eyes. He hated leaving the place where he considered home.

The blue eyed boy didn't bring much with him. He couldn't. He couldn't risk being identified after he left his world. And entering into new unknown terriority, another world. Without no magic. He only carried one bag, he only brought the essentials; muggle money, clothes, and hygenical supplies.

Draco began walking to the Hogsmeade station and was nearly there until he heard running footsteps. He paused and turned around and saw, "Potter?"

Potter was running up to Draco. He had an angry expression on his face. "Where the fuck do you think you're going, Malfoy?" asked Potter.

"And why would you care?" retorted Draco.

"Well, you're going home so you'll get marked, isn't that right, Malfoy? You're going to become another one of those pathetic death eaters who kiss the hem of Voldemort! You're just like your father, I thought you were different. But I can see that I was wrong!" exclaimed Potter, and turned around.

"I'll never be my father! I'd never bow down to a filthy creature like... him. You don't know me. Yes, I am different from my father. You, don't understand." explained Draco, and Potter stopped then faced Draco.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you tell me all about yesterday. You knew all about it, but you didn't tell me!" said Potter, his green eyes fierce with anger.

"I admit that I knew. But, at least, I warned you. I promised my father that I wouldn't say anything. I didn't expect... Diggory to die. I apologize. I told you that you had to win. But did you listen? Noo! You didn't. I don't blame you for his death. Whatever you do, you can't blame yourself. It was all... that half-blooded monster that thinks he's pureblooded's fault. I'm sorry it happened. It has happened, and you can't change that... I'm truly sorry." said Draco with a frown.

Potter stared at him. "You are different after all."

"Yeah, well, I have to go." said Draco.

"Where are you going?" asked Potter.

Draco frowned. "Away from here."

The green eyed boy was starled. "What do you mean?" asked Potter.

"It's the last time you'll ever see me. I'm going away, forever." confessed Draco.

"W-what? Are y-you serious? Then, who will I fight with?" asked Potter. He looked geniunely worried.

Draco laughed. "You're saying you'll miss fighting with me?" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow.

Potter just realized what he said. But Draco was right. Potter blushed, and slowly nodded.

"I'll miss ya too, rival." said Draco and he took out his hand.

Potter shook it, "I'm sorry I never accepted your hand, all those years ago."

Draco shook his head. "Better late than never." And hopped onto the train to Kings Cross Station.

And that was the last time anyone ever saw Draco Malfoy.

-

It was the day after Harry and Draco went to the club. Draco was at work, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. He wasn't in a pleasant mood, he was angry, how dare did 'Evan' do that to him.

Harry was anxious. He stood in front of Cafe Rendezvous. He was still surprised that he was in Syracruse. He didn't think he would ever leave the wizarding world. After defeating Voldemort in his seventh year at Hogwarts, and then proceeded onto being the seeker of the British Quidditch team, he hadn't had a break. So here he was, in Syracruse, having a break from the Wizarding world, he didn't want any more witches or wizards pestering him.

That was one of the reasons that he went by Evan Rodgers. Witches and Wizards all over the world would easily recogonize the name 'Harry Potter'. And he used a strong glamour charm on his scar, so it was perfectly concealed.

He couldn't wait any longer. He walked in, looked around the Cafe, and did not see the boy that he wanted to see. So he walked over to the counter, and saw an elegant woman with long chesnut brown hair.

"Uh, hello?" asked Harry.

The woman gave Harry a smile. "Good afternoon, how may I serve you?"

"Uh... Is Hayden in?" asked Harry, weakly chuckling.

The woman nodded. "He's right over there, by the window."

Harry thanked the woman. He started walking over to the boy that he was nervous about approaching. He was worried, about if he was mad, and if he was then they wouldn't be friends. So Harry took this opportunity so he could talk to him and apologize for his behaviour.

He finally arrived to where 'Hayden' was. He checked out the other boy for briefly. He was behind him. He held in his breath, and tapped on the boy's shoulder.

Draco turned around, and saw at him, squeezed his eyes, then frowned. Harry whispered in his ear, "Can I have a word with you?"

"Can't you see I'm busy here?" Draco pratically hissed.

Harry frowned, he didn't to make a scene. "Can't you just take a minute, I mean-It's really important."

Then a blonde haired girl, battling her eyelashed appeared beside Harry. Harry looked at her in disgust.

She smiled at Draco, "Hayden, darling, I would be more than pleased to take over for a while."

Harry rolled his eyes. Then he noticed that Draco was staring at him. So, Harry put on his best 'sad puppy' look, and Draco spat out, "Fine!"

Draco took Harry's hand and went through the back, and went outside, so now they were at the back alley. Harry smiled at this, because Draco _held_ his hand. He didn't mind that Draco was actually mad.

"So, what is this all about? Why did you have to drag me out of work?" asked Draco, angrily.

"Well, I was actually the one that was dragged." said Harry.

'Whatever... Get to the point." ordered Draco.

Harry frowned. "I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to scare you off or anything."

"Yeah, whatever. Is this all?" asked Draco, he was tapping his foot impatiently.

Harry asked, "Do you hate me now?"

Draco's face fell. "No, what made you think that?"

"Your attitude, you were acting rude just now." explained Harry.

"Geez, fuck. I'm sorry. What am I supposed to think? You kissed me! And, that has never happened before!" exclaimed Draco.

"You've never been kissed?" asked Harry in shock. How did this beautiful boy in front of him, have never been kissed?

Draco laughed. "Of course, I've been kissed. But...Never, with... You know... A guy!"

Harry mouthed 'o'. "Well, it was my first time too. I've always known that, I er- was gay."

"Was?" questioned Draco, with an eyebrow raised.

"Still, am. You get my point."

"How dare you kiss me!" exclaimed Draco, angrily. His eyes were like ice right now.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't know you were forbidden."

"Hah! I could as well be."

Harry chuckled. Then Draco frowned, he was incredibly confused.

"Why me though?" asked Draco, he was at the brink of tears.

"What do you mean?" replied Harry.

Draco sighed. "What's so special about me, that you had to kiss me?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I mean... From the time I first met you, I was attracted to you. I don't know why, but I am."

Draco looked at him. "I understand."

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to be friends anymore.. I understand." said Harry with a frown, and started to leave.

"No! I mean, I still want us to be friends. To be honest, Uh.." said Draco with a gulp, and at this, Harry paused.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"I think...I'm attracted to you. I've never... felt this about a guy, before. Well, I don't think I've ever felt this about anyone. It's scary..." said Draco.

Harry walked up to Draco. Draco took a deep breath. He could feel Harry's lips ghosting on him. He could feel the other boy's heartbeat which was beating rapidly.

Draco blinked. Harry pressed against him. Draco could feel _it _hardening. He had never been, ahem, hard. At least, not like this. Draco pulled Harry closer, bringing their lips close. It was heaven, their mouths meshed together, he could feel his lips bruising already. Draco's lips parted, giving Harry permission for entrance, Harry's tongue entered, exploring the caverns of Draco's mouth, sucking on Draco's tongue, savoring the other boy's saliva.

Harry was the one who stopped this kiss. It was better than they'd ever expected. And Draco let him, touch him. Draco was now, trying to catch his breath.

Harry smiled. Draco blushed.

"That was, intense." said Draco as he caught his breath.

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

"Uh, well, this doesn't mean that we're boyfriends or anything like that sort." said Draco. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I think I still want to get to know you more though." said Harry.

Draco nodded. "That's fine with me. We're just friends. You got that, meaning you can't kiss me whenever you feel like it. Got that?"

Harry smiled. "I know."

"And besides, I'm not sure, about this... You know, I'm just so incredibly confused right now." confessed Draco.

"Oh."

"But! I really liked the kiss. Can you kiss me again?" asked Draco, blushing. He didn't know what the hell he was doing,

Harry smiled, and he lended in for another one.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Cafe Rendezvous

By:Nickainai

Chapter Four

Draco Malfoy got off the Wizarding Express. And he instantly got off the platform. He only had a few days to make himself non-existant. The blonde haired boy went to the counter where ticket sales would be sold.

"Hello, when is the next train to Bristol?" asked Draco.

The woman looked at a paper which was the train schedule. Then she looked up to Draco, "Tomorrow at seven o' clock in the evening, do you want to purchase a ticket?"

Draco nodded, and he gave her some muggle money, he got the ticket in return. He read the ticket, 'Train from London to Brisol, 7'o clock, platform 3'.

'Great. Now what should I do to pass the time?' thought Draco as he exited the train station. He looked over to a shop, that caught his attention.

'Of course, how stupid I must be?' thought Draco. This was a hairdresser place. He needed to get a make-over in order to conceal his idenity.

He entered the place, it was very modern. A man named 'Jeffree' greeted Draco. This man was very flamboyant. Jeffree had pink hair, very skinny eyebrows, he was wearing a skirt, and his legs were extremely skinny. Draco stared at him in shock. If it wasn't for his voice, his flat chest, or his stubble, and his strong jaw-line; He would have thought that the hair-dresser was a girl.

"Oh, here for a make-over?" asked Jeffree. Draco nodded nervously.

"Well, come here, sit down in my chair." instructed Jeffree.

Draco took a magazine and sat down the chair. He started to read.

"What do you want me to do with your hair?" asked Jeffree.

Draco replied, he was looking directly at Jeffree with the mirror; "Whatever you think is best. Just make me look completely different."

Draco was getting uncomfortable, as a strange flamboyant transgendered man was playing with his hair.

"How about hair extensions?" suggested Jeffree.

"No, I'd look like a bloody girl!" exclaimed Draco.

Jeffree raised an eyebrow, "And what's wrong with that?"

Draco didn't dare to respond. He just shrugged. "No hair extensions." said Draco.

Jeffree pouted sadly. He looked at Draco through the mirror, "What's your name?" asked the pink-haired cross dresser.

"Uhh..." began Draco, then he saw a 'star wars' adverisement. And he blurted out "Hayden."

He decided to stick with that name. And that's how Draco became Hayden.

Draco sighed loudly. "Why don't you just chop the most of my hair off?" he asked Jeffree.

Jeffree gasped. "Are you sure?" he asked in a trembling whisper while he ran his hands through Draco's hair. "I mean, it's so pretty, so soft," he gushed.

"Um yeah, and why don't you dye it... Brown?" suggested Draco.

"BROWN?" exclaimed Jeffree, "But do you know how hard it is to get a hair colour like yours?"

Draco shook his head, "No, as it is my natural hair color."

"Ah! Virgin hair..." mumured Jeffree.

"Virgin hair?" asked Draco, his eyebrow raising in curiousity.

Jeffree said this in response; "You have never dyed your hair before, correct?"

"Correct."

"So, then your hair is therefore named; virgin hair. Because your hair is pure from damage." explained Jeffree.

Draco nodded his head slowly in understandment. "So if my hair's 'virginal' then what do you call your hair?"

"I don't know." replied Jeffree after a moment of being in deep thought.

"How many times have you done anything to your hair?" asked Draco.

Jeffree giggled. "I bloody don't know!"

"So I guess its safe to say that you have slutty hair." said Draco.

Jeffree giggled even more. "I suppose that's correct! Slutty hair,"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure that you want to chop off your hair all off? I mean, then you'd look like a boy." said Jeffree as he picked at his inch long fuschia pink nails.

Draco dropped his mouth open, "Are you saying that I look like a girl?"

"Oh, why... Of course, you do. Don't be ashamed of being a girl!"

Draco blurted out, "I'm NOT a BLOODY GIRL!"

"You're not?" asked Jeffree, he seemed to be surprised. Draco shook his head, "No, I'm not a girl. I'm all man, thank you."

Jeffree ignored Draco. He anyalzed the blonde's hair, "Fine. I suggest that your hair shall not get shorter than the end of your ear. I also suggest that you don't dye darker than medium chocolate brown, and if you do decide to go that color, I recommend honey blonde fine streaks. How about it?"

"That's fine with me."

Jeffree didn't allow Draco to see the process of the masterpiece he was creating. Draco was extremely nervous at this. But Jeffree promised that he would do his very best, and he was the best of best. When Draco's hair was all washed, cut and then dyed. It was blow-dried, and the styled. After the process was complete, Jeffree spinned Draco's chair around, and Draco faced his reflection.

Draco didn't recogonize his reflection at all. It was almost scary. But it was perfect. It was exactly what he wanted. He didn't need to be recogonized. Mission accomplished.

"I love it!" exclaimed Draco with a broad smile. He took out his hand, and Jeffree smiled, then kissed his hand. Draco meant to exchange a handshake, clearly, things were misunderstood.

Draco stood up and brushed off extra hair off himself while Jeffree headed out for the register. He accounted the amount that Draco owed him for the services, Draco got in front of the desk and waited for the reciept. Jeffree didn't give him the reciept immediately, he decided to make modest conversation, at least to his own standards.

"So, are you straight or gay?" asked Jeffree.

Draco was taken back with this particular question. Why would Jeffree want to know? Surely, if he was gay, he wouldn't be with a guy like Jeffree. Or whatever Jeffree was. He just told him the truth, "Uh... I'm straight."

The pink-haired individual smiled at the answer. He couldn't stop questioning Draco which was creeping him out. "How old are you?"

Draco gulped. "Fourteen. Almost fifteen. Why?"

Jeffree didn't have an explaination for those two questions. He just mumured, "Such a shame."

"For what?" asked Draco, he just wanted to pay and leave. He couldn't do that because Jeffree kept talking and talking. He couldn't just leave the money and run off, that would be simply rude. He was raised better than that.

Jeffree walked from the desk and over to Draco's side. He bent down a little, he put his lips close to Draco's ear and whispered, "I like to fuck straight boys."

Draco's eyes widened. At that, he took out his wallet, and began to take the money out.

"If you were legal, oh, I'd fuck you immediately..." said Jeffree.

"...That's great." said Draco, "Here's the money..."

Jeffree took the money off Draco's hand slowly, so his hand could touch Draco's. This was extremely creeping Draco out. He slowly walked backwards.

"When you get older, call me, 'kay?" said Jeffree.

Draco slowly nodded.

"The name's Jeffree Star. Remember my name, remember my face."

Draco kept walking backwards slowly, staring straight at Jeffree in fear and shock. He stopped as he hit something flat. A door, he opened it with his hand behind him, and as soon he got out the hair styling place. He ran. He ran past people, past cars. He had never been so afraid in his entire life. He felt as if he was going to be molested.

Draco stopped running as he hit a hard object. A hotel. Perfect, he needed a place to stay, he rubbed his nose, and saw it was bleeding. He ignored it, he entered the hotel, and went to the front desk to register.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed one of the women at the front desk.

"What?" asked Draco.

"It seems like you broken your nose!" exclaimed another woman.

"I did?" asked Draco.

The first woman nodded her head, "Haven't you noticed the blood?"

"Yeah... You sure its broken?"

"Yes! We've got to bring you to the hosptial." said the second woman. Draco put his hand to his nose, and he rubbed it. He could feel the bone, it was broken into two pieces. Both of the women whom talked to Draco stood up, and grabbed Draco's arms leading him outside.

"Get in the car!" ordered the first woman. The second woman put Draco in the car and set the seat-belt on him. Then she ran around the car, then sat beside Draco. The first woman got in the drivers seat.

The first woman began the car, and started driving to the hosptial. "My name's Sarah."

"Mine's Mary." said the second woman.

"I'm Hayden..." said Draco.

"What's your surname, we need to know as we are going to the hosptial." explained Sarah.

Draco didn't have much time to think up of a name. He couldn't use his real last name, Malfoy for obvious reasons. What about his mother's maiden name? Black? No, that was obvious too. What was the opposite of his family? The Malfoys and the Blacks. Black.. Black..

"White!" exclaimed Draco as he decided on his new last name. That's how he got the idea of his brand new identity. Hayden White, not half bad. It was a pretty normal name.

"We're here!" said Mary in joy.

Sarah and Mary got out of the vehicle immediately. Mary took off the seat-belt for Draco, and Sarah dragged him to the doctor.

"Do you got identification?" asked Mary.

Draco shook his head.

"That's okay," said Sarah.

"Oh, right. Your boyfriend's one of the doctor."

Sarah giggled. "Oh yes, Doctor! Can you give me a check up!" dramatized Sarah, then gave Mary a wink.

Draco felt as if he was surrounded by giggling, girlish, boy-loving and horny people. He had enough. He only hoped that he didn't meet any more of those type of people.

The two women brought Draco to a sitting room. Sarah left after a while, Mary sat with Draco, saying words of sympathy. It was not long before Sarah arrived back to the sitting room, with a doctor who apparently were her boyfriend.

"Hayden White?" called out the Doctor.

"That's me..." said Draco as he stood up and walked towards the doctor. He read the name tag it was Dr. Fitzerpatrick . Mary and Sarah started to tail after Draco until he stopped themselves, "I'll be fine by myself, you girls can wait for me, okay?"

The girls nodded simulatinously, and walked to their seats, they were sitting by each other.

The doctor brought Hayden to a secluded room, yet it was very bright and vibrant. Draco sat down on one of those hosptial 'beds'.

"Boy, I don't know how you can stand those girls." said Dr. Fitzerpatrick.

"I can't." admitted Draco.

"Well, I think your nose is definitely broken." said the doctor.

Draco nodded. "I can feel two pieces of bone."

"That's not good, but let's have a x-ray to make sure."

"Okay."

"Shall we?" said the older man, as he pointed the exit.

Draco sat up and started to follow the doctor. He brought the now brunette haired boy to a darkened room with barely any light. The doctor brought Draco a few pieces of metal which appeared to be magentic, attached with plastic materialized coverings. To protect his body from radiation, was what the Doctor said. That made Draco nervous. He had heard many horrible stories about radiation. Draco laid down on stainless steel 'bed' and covered most of his face with the objects that the doctor handed him. Those objects were pretty heavy.

The doctor lowered the camera directly to his nose, and told Draco to close his eyes during the duration. He left the room and went to the other room, which could be seen from the room that Draco currently was at, since the other room were made of glass walls. After approximately two or three mintues, the doctor came back.

"It will take a while for the photos to develop. Please do be patient." he told Draco as he entered the room.

The doctor bought Draco back to that particular room, and left him all by of himself. The doctor returned within ten mintues, he entered the room and lightened up the screen and put the x-rayed photos up.

"Well, your nose is definitely broken..." said the doctor, "Chances is that it can't be fixed, unless you opt for plastic surgery."

Draco nodded his head. The doctor handed him a mirror.

"Wow! I look completely different with a broken nose." said Draco. This was perfect. The chances of people recogonizing him were majorly lowered. It was what he wanted. He didn't deliberately hurt himself on purpose.

The doctor cleaned up the nose and placed on a 'brace' on the bridge of the nose, so it'd heal better. It'd still look crooked, like the doctor told Draco. He didn't mind, actually, he was sick of being perfect.

Growing up, Draco always had to be perfect. Because he was a Malfoy. But now he wasn't a Malfoy anymore, not by name. Technically, he was still a Malfoy by blood. Now, does anyone know that? No. He was a completely different person now. So he could act differently, and act however he wanted to. He smiled at this, during this train of thought he was lost in his own world.

The doctor looked at Draco suspectiously as he smiled. And as Draco noticed that, he snapped out of it and was brought back to reality.

"I think the girls are waiting for you." said the doctor. Draco nodded, the doctor walked to the sitting room where the two women were waiting for Draco anxiously. It was strange to Draco that the women were so incredibly worried about him, as they barely know him. As he arrived to the room, he was greeted by hugs. After hugging him, Sarah went to the doctor and kissed him on the lips. Draco thought it was revolting.

"Well, let's go back to the hotel." said Mary.

They did so. Draco got a discount because the two women felt awful that he hurt himself. And that was Draco's first day as Hayden White. The next day, he had a train ride to Bristol, England. The very end of England, and whoever knows where he'd go next. That was the fun of it. Draco loved not knowing his future plans. He loved being Hayden White so far.

Before leaving for Bristol, Dracoo wanted to visit his favorite muggle clothng store for the last time. It was named "Male Essence." He has been shopping there since he was nine years old. He always had a great sense of style. He brought approximately a thousand pounds worth of clothing. "Male Essence" was filled with designer clothing, and there was not any other store like it, it was truly fine and original. Draco wished there was more of this particular store.

He remembered back to the time when he first came across to this particular store. Seeing as Severus Snape is Draco's godfather, he visited him every single summer from the time he was two years old up to the summer before he attended Hogwarts. Severus was also born a half-blood which meant he lived as a muggle half of the time. When Draco visited Severus, he always brought his best friend Blaise with him, occasionally Pansy came along. During his time at Snape Manor, Draco learnt many different things that muggles could do, such like basketball which he loved to play with Blaise.

One day, for Draco's ninth birthday, Severus decided to take the day off work so he could take Draco out for birthday shopping. Draco brought Blaise and Pansy along. It was a long humid summer day, Draco kept going on and on while the other three were extremely exhausted. The three suggested to stop, but Draco refused. Eventually they agreed to a compromise. Draco could only bring them to one more store then they would retreat to Severus' place for the weekend. Draco wanted to find the perfect place to shop before they could kick back and relax. The group walked down a infamous street in London with many fashion stores, Draco did not dare enter a store, just looked at the manniquins in the window displays. After an hour, Draco stopped to look at the manniquins at a particular store, the clothing style that the manniquins displayed were extremely extistique. Draco looked up at the sign, and it was named "Male Essence."

Draco entered the store with Pansy, Blaise, and Severus. He loved everything that was on the racks, he pratically brought everything that fit. That day he fell in love with this store, and it became his favorite. Ever since, he has been frequently visiting there.

It was saddening to leave a place where that was a big part of him. Draco walked out of the store, frowning, and remembered all the good memories he had in that place. He carried a several bags of clothing in his arms. New clothes, new life, right? He just had to prepare himself for the train to Bristol. At that very moment, it all hit him. Everything was really going to change.

-

Draco was waiting for his pizza to be cooked. He sat down at the kitchen table. He loved his flat. It was such a spacious place. The kitchen, dining room, and living room were all one big room. Draco loved that, he loved big and open spaces. He had three bedrooms. He lived in the master bedroom, and the smallest bedroom was his study. He had a spare bedroom, but he hadn't found a room-mate.

Draco had a posting for available room. Many people has called him about the spare room, but he hadn't decided on a room-mate just yet. It was difficult choosing someone to live with. It wasn't expensive, the room-mate only had to pay less than half the rent which was $600 a month.

Draco heard the beep. He stood up, and then walked over the stove, turned the temperature down. Someone was downstairs and wanted to come up. "Hello?" asked Draco.

"Hi? I'm here about the spare room?" asked a stranger. Draco couldn't help it but he thought this voice was familiar.

"Oh, yes, come up." said Draco.

At this point, the pizza was ready, and he took it out of the oven. He picked up a slice of pizza and put it into his mouth. Then the doorbell rang.

Draco walked over to the door and open. He gasped, "Evan?"

"Am I in the wrong place?" asked Harry.

"Are you here for the room?"

Harry nodded. "You live on your own?"

"Yeah, I do. Actually, I've been living on my own for a while now." explained Draco.

"Oh, I thought you lived with your parents."

"No, not for a while." admitted Draco.

"What a coincidence." stated Harry.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Is it really?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You obviously knew I lived in this buliding..." pointed out Draco.

Harry laughed, "I did. But I didn't know you lived in this specific apartment."

Draco nodded his head, "Well, I guess I'll call you sometime." As Draco said that, Harry wrote down his number and handed it to Draco, their hands touching for a moment.

"I'll see you around." said Harry as he began walking to the elevator.Draco couldn't help it but he watched him walking away down the hall. 'Wow, he has a nice butt.' thought Draco, 'Did I just think that?' Then he realized what he wanted.

"Evan, wait!" exclaimed Draco, and he started to rush down the hall, then he got face to face with Harry.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Harry.

"Uhm, I haven't got many offers regarding the room. So how about it, will you move in?" lied Draco.

"Sure. When do you want me to move in?" asked Harry.

"How about.. A week?" suggested Draco.

"That sounds great."

"Want a tour?"

Harry agreed. Draco took him in by the hand, and brought them to the apartment.

"Well, here's my place..." said Draco as he opened the door to his apartment. Harry gasped, "It's a mess!"

"Uh... Well, yeah. I mean... I don't really have the time to clean, and growing up... I never really had to clean." admitted Draco.

Harry smiled. "Bet you were pampered and spoiled?"

Draco nodded his head. "Can't blame me..."

Harry sighed, "Well, let me check the fridge?" He asked Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow, and replied, "Why?"

"I want to see what food you have, so if you're missing anything, then we have to go food shopping before I move in." explained Harry.

"We? Food shopping?" questioned Draco, "Why, both of us?"

"So we can split the food bill, since there are two of us."

"Makes sense, help yourself." Draco permitted Harry. He knew he didn't have much, except for--

"--fast food? ...Microwavable meals? ...Don't you eat healthy?" asked Harry, he was pretty shocked.

Draco didn't know what to say so he just shrugged. "I never learned how to cook," he admitted.

"Really? And you work at a cafe?" questioned Harry.

Draco nodded. "It is not like I do actual cooking, I just bake, toast, and make coffee. Any dimwit could do that."

"Okay," began Harry, "I guess I'll be cooking every single night."

"That would be great, I don't get much of home-cooked meals these days."

"Aww, poor Hayden."

Draco just chuckled, "At least those foods fattened me up."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

Draco smiled. "When I was younger, I was incredibly skinny. I was pratically skin and bones, I was obsessed with my health. I could get whatever I wanted to eat, but since I moved out and lived on my own, I could not eat whatever I wanted, and since I could not cook, I started eating whatever I could eat. Then I gained some weight."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You skinny? I can't imagine that."

"When I was fourteen, I was 5'5 and 100 pounds." said Draco.

"Really?" asked Harry, his mouth was wide open in shock. Draco nodded his head, while Harry had another question. "Do you have a picture?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't have any pictures of me from my childhood."

"Oh... How old are you now?" asked Harry.

"Nineteen. Five years later, I'm now 6'3 and 180 pounds. Isn't it a wonderful transformation?"

"Indeed." agreed Harry, eyeing Draco's body in admiration.

Draco laughed. "I remember people used to think I was a girl too."

"Really? But you look so masculine."

"I do now. However, when I was younger, I had like long hair, like past my shoulders."

"Err... long hair? On you? I can't imagine that." admitted Harry.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Let's begin the tour?" He suggested. Harry smiled and nodded his head. Draco showed where the bathroom was, where his bedroom was, where the study was, and where the other boy would be residing.

"It's a nice place." said Harry.

"It is. I love it here." said Draco, smiling.

"Hey, who's that girl?" asked Harry as he picked up a photo.

Draco frowned. "That's my ex-girlfriend, Jennifer."

It was Draco's junior year during High School. There was a Winter Formal Ball, and his friends used to say how beautiful Jennifer was. Draco agreed with his friends. One day, in November, he asked her out for the Winter Formal. Jennifer shly smiled and said yes. Before the Winter Formal, they got together and shopped for outfits so they could match. Jennifer and Draco would spend a lot of time with each other, before the ball. Eventually they developed a relationship. This picture was took outside of the Winter Formal Ball's courtyard, Jennifer was wearing a red strapless satin dress, it was very simple but very elegant too. Draco wore a pinstriped black suit, with a red button up shirt, and a single white rose on his breast pocket.

Harry could see that Draco was distraught and apparently he had not thought about this picture for a while. He asked him with concern, "Why did you guys break up?"

Draco laughed bitterly. "We dated for three years before we broke up. We were pretty exclusive with each other. But Jennifer was so controlling, and she always wanted to be with me. One day, after graduating High School, she wanted me to go away for school with her. I didn't want to, I just wanted to stay. She even said that her parents would pay for my schooling. It was too much, and I didn't want to be commited. So I ended it there. I have not talked to her ever since."

"Ouch." said Harry as he put the picture back down. Draco nodded. "What about that blonde girl at the Cafe, is she your girlfriend?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Olivia, my girlfriend?" questioned Draco, then laughed, "She's more of a sister to me."

Harry's face reddened. "Oh, I'm sorry. It just seemed that you two are close."

"We are." confirmed Draco.

Harry sighed, "I guess... That means you're single."

Draco quickly became nervous and he gulped. "Uh.. yeah, I am."

"Me too, have been since I was sixteen. I'm nineteen now." confessed Harry.

"Why for so long?" asked Draco curiously.

Harry looked away. He could not tell the guy in front of him the truth. "I was... busy back in England."

"You're from England?" asked Draco, surprised. He had never met anyone from England since he left there.

Harry nodded slowly in disbelief. "I thought I'd have an English accent?"

"I don't notice." confessed Draco. Obviously, he wouldn't notice as he was used to the way the English spoke.

"You have an accent too. A new-york style's accent." pointed out Harry.

Draco didn't know that he adapted the way of americanisms.

"Err... You know what's bothering me so much?" asked Harry.

"What?" replied Draco.

"This apartment is so nice, but it is such a mess! Oh... Hayden, I do not mean to be rude, but I am so anal about being clean and everything... Do you mind, that I could come in during the week, to clean everything up before I move in since I don't think I could survive being in a mess?" requested Harry.

"Help yourself... Hold on, I'll get you a copy..." said Draco as he ran into his bedroom, and came back with the extra copy of keys then handed them to Harry. Harry smiled and thanked him.

"Well, geez. Look at the time, I better get going." said Harry.

Draco nodded his head, "I had a good time."

"Me too."

"Good night," said Draco as he walked Harry to the door.

"G'nite."

TBC.

A/N: If you're an avid myspace user, the chances are, you've heard of Jeffree Star... He seemed like an interesting person, and I couldn't resist portaying him in this story. He will not be a major character for this story, he is only merely used for enterainment means of humor. The Virgin/Slutty hair is one of my most famous jokes, so I request you guys not to use them. And, the reasons why Draco chose his name, is the same reasons that I chose for him, it works with the story! Broken nose, why not! It'll make Draco even more different. Oh I know, I've been SO mean to Draco. I promise that the present half for the next chapter will be longer than this one, and the future half will be shorter though. Please do review, it'll be greatly appreciated. I reply to every single one of the reviews because I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Cafe Rendezvous

By: Nickainai

Chapter Five

**A/N:** Time for a change! The first part of this chapter revolves around Harry's perspective! Should be interesting...

**A/N 2: **At the end, it is a very slashy chapter, don't say you haven't been warned...

_At Number Twelve Grimmauld Place;_

"Shit!" said Harry, as he came out of the meeting room. Dumbledore had just told him that Lucius Malfoy had murdered his only son, Draco Malfoy because he defied him since he did not want to take the Dark Mark. Harry couldn't help but feel guilty since he was the last person Draco saw before he ended his life.

'I could've done something, but I didn't. Why? I knew something was up. And I knew, I knew, that it was the last time I saw Malfoy. He told me nearly everything, he knew he was going to die... But he went up to his father anyway.' thought Harry.

"I know... It's pretty unbelievable," commented Hermione as she walked out from behind Harry.

"I knew the Malfoys were pretty bad, but to stoop so lowly to that level?" said Ginny, in complete utter disbelief.

Ron crossed his arms, and he seemed to realize something. "Imagine how different it'd be at Hogwarts without the Ferret-boy?" He questioned the other three. He didn't seem too enlightened. "He was only fourteen... Sure, he was a righteous bastard, but to defy his father like that was so courageous unlike a Slytherin. Maybe he wasn't so bad." Ron admitted.

"No..." agreed Harry, "He wasn't."

"I wonder if he knew what he was getting into?" questioned Hermione.

Harry was on the verge of breaking down. He gulped, and decided it was the time to confess. "He knew, 'Mione."

"What do you mean, Ferret-boy knew?" asked Ron.

"I was the last person he saw before he left." said Harry, his eyes watering up. "It's all my fault, I should've stopped him. I nearly did, and then he explained that he wasn't going to be a deatheater and that he was NOTHING like his father..." He screamed, tears pouring out of his eyes, he caught his breath. "And he said, that it was the last time I'd EVER see him EVER again. He knew he was going to DIE, Ron. I somehow KNEW, but did I try to stop him? NO I DIDN'T! I just let him go, I don't know why..." He stopped talking and tried to get his breath back. Ginny went and rubbed Harry's back trying to comfort him.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault." said Hermione.

Ron frowned. "I feel bad, for mistreating him all of those years."

"Don't." said Harry, "He did just the same to us."

"But, Draco Malfoy was a Hero." admitted Ron.

"You wouldn't say that if he was still alive, even though if he still defied his father. Now would you?"

"Harry, I don't know that." The redheaded admitted, "But... This is how I feel."

"Come on Harry, let's go into the kitchen." suggested Hermione, "We'll all have a cup of tea, it'll calm us down."

Harry sniffed. He was still sad but he nodded. Ginny took his hand into hers and started walking behind Ron and Hermione. They noticed that Ron was checking out Hermione. Harry wondered when Ron would ask Hermione out. Ginny looked at Harry and smiled sweetly.

The group of two boys and two girls entered the kitchen. They stopped walking abruptly as they saw Severus Snape sitting at the end of the table, completely expressionless, he didn't even acknowledge the group. Harry stared at him in shock, he had never seen Snape like that before. Snape seemed to be staring at one thing, the wall.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny whispered into Harry's ear. Harry just shrugged since he didn't know the answer to the beautiful redhead's question. The group was basically quiet and didn't know how to react to Snape's odd behaviour.

Harry decided to be the aggressive one. "Er, Snape?" He had questioned the potions Master as he stepped forward a few steps.

Still no reaction.

Hermione walked up to Snape, "Are you allright," she nervously asked him, expecting him to burst out in anger and yell "No! Do I look Allright!" but he did not.

As, there was still no reaction.

Ginny wasn't fond of the potion's Master so she stayed by Harry's side. In fact, it was more of clinging to Harry.

Ron walked up to Snape. With a smirk on his face. He acted as if he knew what to do to make Snape react. Hermione stared at Ron in amazment. She had never seen Ron be so aggressive towards Snape. Harry? Oh yes. But Ron? Nope, never.

The tall, lanky, freckled and redheaded boy walked in front of Snape. Not a single movement flickered from the greasy haired man. Ron stuck out his chest. And took out his right hand.

Harry gasped. So did Hermione and Ginny. He was going to slap him.

Or was he?

Ron placed his open right hand in front of Snape's head, separated the fingers from one other. And then, he started to... Shake it wildly around Snape's face.

Again, there was still no reaction.

If Snape was his usual self, Snape would've grabbed Ron's hand and twisted his wrist. But he did not.

"He seems to be in a trace." Hermione conceled.

"But why?" questioned Ron.

At that moment, Remus Lupin decided to step into his room.

"Because Draco was Severus's godson." explained Remus.

Harry gasped.

Snape decided to step out of his trace, and spoke one word.

"Was."

Severus Snape frowned, his black eyes had some warmth in it, he had compassion for the death of his godson, he sighed. He couldn't handle the tension in the kitchen so he stood up and left.

"Figures." said Ron.

"Oh! Poor Snape!" gushed Hermione.

"I knew they were close, but _that_ close?" questioned Ginny.

At that moment, Harry just walked over to the table and sat down. Nothing had never been this intense before. Before that night, he didn't know how much Draco Malfoy affected his life along with his friends. Draco Malfoy was just a part of his everyday life.

Ginny sat beside him and took Harry's hand. Ron sat across from Harry. Hermione made the tea for everyone, then she sat down and sipped her tea.

There was an awkward silence. Everyone was bursting out inside to say something. But none of them had the courage. Especially since they didn't know what to say about everything that has had happened lately. Harry felt responsible for the two deaths of the boys.

A few mintues passed by and by then, Snape returned. But he wasn't alone.

Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini was at either side of Snape's body.

That got everybody's attention.

Pansy's face was stained with tears, she had been crying for a several hours as it seemed. Ron stared at her, he had never seen her so weak and vulernable. Ron decided to walk up to her, "I'm so sorry about your friend, he was a hero."

Pansy looked up at Ron with red-rimmed eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, and she proceeded on to hugging Ron. That took Ron by surprise, but he hugged her back and comforted her.

Snape decided to break up the hugging between Ron and Pansy, so he started to speak. He was correct, his sharp voice did break up the hugging. Ron retreated back to his seat, beside Hermione who seemed to be sadder than usual.

"Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini are children of death eaters. They contacted myself because they want to be under the protection. After the murder of Draco Malfoy, they realized that they were no longer safe. Please do treat them civilly or otherwise. Thank you." said Snape and left Pansy and Blaise alone with the four Gryffindors.

Pansy's eyes were still watering. "He was my fiance... He said he was going to solve our engagement problem," she confessed, still sniffing.

"I didn't know you two were engaged..." admitted Ron.

"It was an arranged marriage." said Blaise bitterly, "He has certainly solved the problem..."

"Blaise!" exclaimed Pansy and she stormed off sobbing.

"Can't you see she's emotionally unstable right now?" said Ron angrily, and went off to find Pansy.

Blaise sat down at the table and sighed. "Draco knew Pansy and I like each other..."

"And that's why he wanted to solve his and Pansy's problem?" questioned Hermione.

"Well, it was an hidden meaning... He didn't go there to solve that problem. Draco knew what was happening. I remember the night he left..." said Blaise and explained what happened that night.

"Wow." said Hermione. Blaise nodded.

"Well, I don't know what's going to happen with Pansy and I now." commented Blaise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." said Hermione, "I feel the same way about Ron and I."

Hermione and Blaise was rapidly bonding. Harry was surprised to hear about it. He just looked at Ginny who smiled at him. Harry decided to listen more about Hermione and Blaise's conversation.

"Yeah, Draco and I always pondered when you and the weasel would get together." said Blaise and he smiled at the memory.

Hermione laughed. "I'm currently with Viktor Krum, however, my heart really belongs to Ron. I don't know what's going to happen, but I am not going to hope for it to happen too heart since I can't handle heartbreak. Whatever happens, happens. You know?"

"Yeah, I know."

The conversation was getting too serious for Harry's sake. He lended over to Ginny's ear, and whispered, "I'm going into the sitting room, come along if you want to."

Ginny smiled at Harry. Lately these days, Ginny had been very quiet towards Harry, smiling a lot among other things. Harry stood up and took Ginny's hand with him. They were walking out of the kitchen; Blaise and Hermione were still talking and did not even notice that they were leaving. Harry noticed that new friendships were being established.

Harry sat down on one of the couches cross legged, Ginny sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Has been wild lately, hasn't it?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded. "I wonder what's next."

Snape walked in, with his nose in a book and sat in one of the armchairs.

"I wonder if he's okay." whispered Ginny. "I don't know." said Harry honestly, he wasn't good at reading Severus Snape's emotions.

Hermione and Blaise entered the room a several mintues later, they were laughing. 'So they bonded...' thought Harry.

"Oh, Ron... Thank you so much!" Pansy said as they entered the room a few mintues, they hugged then sat down. 'So have them two...' thought Harry.

Remus Lupin entered the room. "Severus, Narcissa needs you!" He exclaimed seriously.

"What is it?" asked Snape as he put his book on the side table almost instantly.

"The baby's coming." explained Remus.

"Wait! Narcissa's pregnant?" questioned Pansy, she was surprised.

"Draco never told us!" exclaimed Blaise.

"Maybe he never knew." said Snape, "He never said anything about it all year."

"Narcissa needs you! She just found out about Draco, and she's not doing very well!" exclaimed Remus.

"I'm coming too!" exclaimed Pansy and Blaise at the same time. They looked at each other, and nodded.

"No." said Snape seriously.

"Come on, I was his fiance and best friend." said Pansy.

"I was his best friend and we do deserve to be there." explained Blaise.

"Narcissa would really love it if we were there. After all, she just lost her son. And she'd appreciate if her late son's best friends were there to support her."

Snape frowned and sighed. "Fine, but you two have to be on your best behaviour." He gave in.

"We swear." promised Blaise. Pansy nodded her head. They followed Snape who followed Remus.

"What's next?" questioned Harry and sighed.

---

It was a week since Draco told Harry that he could move in. Today was moving day.

Yesterday, he and Harry went to grocery shopping, Harry brought a lot of healthy food. Harry admitted that he was a health nut, at least, most of the time.

Every single day after they agreed to living together, Draco would get home and see Harry cleaning. Draco couldn't help but get even more attracted to Harry. The two boys had not did anything since the day after the whole clubbing fiasco. Draco desperately wanted to feel Harry's lips once more. He had to retain himself from going crazy on Harry. Everytime Harry bent down to clean, Draco felt hot and flustered. He wondered if Harry was doing that on purpose.

Draco just got home from work, and he gasped as he entered his apartment. Apparently Harry already moved all of his belongings already. Everything was so dark, except for the lit candles on a circular table covered with a deep green tablecloth. There were a bonquet of white rose beside the candles. It was breathtaking.

"Evan?" questioned Draco.

"Come on, Hayden. I made dinner." said Harry, and he stood up from the chair, then took Draco by hand and sat him down. He pushed the chair closer to the table. Harry was being a total gentleman.

"Wow..." said Draco, he was speechless. He was impressed that Harry would go to great levels to impress Draco.

"We're having chicken and pasta." said Harry as he got the chicken out of the oven and placed them on their plates.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Draco. He was in disbelief but he was still amazed.

Harry smiled. "I told you I'd make dinner."

"I know...But, this is amazing..." said Draco. He wanted to kiss Harry so much at this moment that it was taking all of his resistance to not to kiss him. Draco was very happy that Harry was living with him, it gave him a good opportunity to get to know the other boy better. And maybe they could develop a romantic relationship, but they had to wait and see how everything turns out.

Draco had never felt this strongly about anybody. It was a scary new experience, but he felt more content with himself than ever.

"So, Evan... What brings you to Syracuse?" he asked during the meal, trying to make small conversation. He did want to get to know the dark haired boy better.

"Well, mainly, I came here for a change of scenery. And I wanted to study in University. I'm glad I came here though." said Harry with a smile.

"Me too." agreed Draco.

"Have you grew up here your whole life?" asked Harry.

"Uh.. No, I moved here about four years ago. Lots have changed since then." admitted Draco.

"Yeah, for sure." said Harry with a bit of sadness in his eyes. Draco gulped, he noticed the sadness.

"What were your childhood like?" asked Draco.

Harry sighed. "Not the best, I'd say."

Draco frowned. He wasn't sure whether to pursue the topic or not.

"It's okay, I'll tell you..." said Harry, "When I was about a year old, my parents and I were in a car accident, and well, I was the only one that survived. I was sent to live with my relatives, they didn't treat me all that well. In fact, I lived in a closet under the stairs until I was about eleven years old. They forced me to cook, do cleaning duties, and well, verbally abused me, malnutritrated me as well. I was pratically rescued when I was eleven. My parent's arranged me to go to this private school before I even was born, so I attended there for seven years. However, I had to go back to my relatives during the summers. Things got better as I got older. But I didn't always have an awesome childhood. I loved being at my private school, it was home to me."

"Seriously? Wow, I didn't know that." said Draco.

Harry laughed, "It's okay, how could you? Anyway... It's all in the past."

Draco smiled. "You're right. The past is the past."

"Wow! I am stuffed..." said Harry as he finished eating.

"Me too, it was delicious." said Draco, "Let me clean up."

"No, it's okay." reassured Harry, "I'll clean it up in the morning."

"You sure?" asked Draco. Harry nodded his head, "I'm pretty sure. Come on, let's watch a movie."

"I'd like that." agreed Draco.

Harry stood up first, and Draco was going to stand up. Until Harry stopped him, and said "Wait."

Draco was about to say, "Why?" but then Harry pulled up the chair for him and held out a hand for Draco to take. He took Harry's hand and got pulled up gently.

"Oh!" said Draco and blushed.

"Make yourself comfortable." said Harry as he left into his bedroom. Draco settled on the couch, Harry brought out a blanket for them to share. He also brought out a DVD. Before Harry retreated to the couch, he popped the DVD into the DVD player.

Harry sat on the opposite side of the couch. Draco frowned. They still shared a blanket though. As the movie played, it was an interesting movie. Draco thought Harry had a good taste in movies. Draco couldn't resist. It was all dark, they were alone, sharing a blanket, and watching a movie. He moved closer and closer to Harry.

Draco yawned some-how loudly and stretched a bit, moving his arm around Harry, moving closer to his side. Harry smiled and looked at Draco happily. Harry put an arm around Draco's side and pulled him closer to his body. They were cuddling.

Draco felt so content being with Harry. He was so warm. He was so caring. He was so perfect. After the movie was over, Harry looked at Draco, pulled a stray hair out of the dark blonde's face, and he cupped Draco's soft cheek.

Each other's eyes locked. There were seas of blue and green. Draco gulped. There heads were coming closer and closer. Their lips finally touched. Draco felt as if his lips belonged right there. His mouth was pried open by Harry's tongue, then Draco sucked softly on it.

Harry's body slid under Draco's body, Draco completely pinned Harry. Harry placed his hands on Draco's butt while Draco's hands were in Harry's tossled locks. Draco pulled back, gasping for his breath.

"Please... Do... Not... Stop..." said Harry between breaths.

Draco had this intensity in his eyes. He pulled Harry closer to his body even more, and got back to what he was doing. Everything was going by so quickly. He felt something stone-hard underneath him, he paused, and stopped kissing Harry.

He looked down, and was surprised. Harry had a full-on hard erection. That alone, made Draco even more hard. Draco looked at Harry, who looked away and blushed.

"It's okay... It's natural, it's happening to me too." said Draco.

Harry decided to be quiet but he nodded. Harry pulled Draco down to his mouth, and passionately began to kiss him. Their tongues battled for dominance. Draco moved his mouth down Harry's cheek, slowly kissing it, suckling on the open space of skin slowly and gently. He moved down to Harry's neck. Harry moaned softly, it was an extreme erotic feeling, then he grabbed Draco's butt fierceously because he was in aboluste ectasy.

Draco's knees were placed at either side of Harry's body, and he stopped kissing Harry. As he wanted to pull off Harry's shirt. He did so. He threw the shirt off to the floor.

Draco began to trace kisses down Harry's body. All the way down Harry's abdomen, which was smooth and soft. Harry enjoyed the feeling, he pulled Draco's head even lower, Draco looked up to Harry and gulped. It was a new experience to him, he had never gone this far before.

"It's okay... You don't have to do this." reassurred Harry.

Draco smirked, "I want to."

**---SLASHY SCENE BEGINS HERE---**

Draco began unbuckling Harry's belt. He was having a difficulty doing it, Harry thrusted his hips forward to help out Draco with the undoing. Finally, he undid Harry's belt. Then the button of Harry's jeans were unbuttoned. Draco gulped. He was nervous, he didn't know whether if he was going to be good or not. Seconds felt like mintues. Then he zipped down Harry's jeans. Harry had silky boxers on, and the erection was very apparent.

Draco pulled himself up a bit so Harry thrusted his hips up once more so Draco slid down Harry's jeans, and then he proceeded on pulling down the silky boxers. It was one of the most beautiful things Draco had ever seen. Harry's cock was fully erect, full seven and half inches of it.

Draco held the hard cock in his head then he placed his hot wet mouth with saliva drooping at the corners of the mouth on top of Harry's cock. He made sure that his teeth weren't in the way of pleasuring Harry. He slowly licked the head of Harry's cock which made him shudder in pleasure. Then he decided to run his tongue down Harry's cock which made him to bit his mouth to stop from screaming. Draco ran his tongue up Harry's cock after he arrived to the bottom, he cupped Harry's balls. Draco licked Harry's slit, then his mouth ghosted the head of the cock.

Harry's cock entered Draco's mouth, he was experiencing a bit of a skin at a time, then he slowly went further, he couldn't take the whole length in his mouth. He started sucking it slowly, then increasing the sucking upon every suck. He tasted some precum after a several mintues. But Harry's cock was still erect, Draco kept sucking and sucking while Harry was pushing Draco further to taste the whole package. It wasn't easy to do that, seeing as it was a certain length. But the dark blonde succeed. Draco had his eyes closed, it was better that way. You get to think about the other person more, and you just enjoy yourself more. Draco's cock was now throbbing, painfully rubbing against the fabric of his jeans. Draco was getting really flustured, so he kept sucking, as rapidly as he could. Then Harry came, spraying in his mouth, Draco swallowed. The cum was pretty salty. Draco cleaned the setting with his skilled mouth and tongue.

After Harry came, he was gasping, he was extremely exhaused. "That was amazing..." he mumured.

"Really? Honestly?" asked Draco. Harry nodded, "Why do you ask?"

Draco blushed a light pink, "Because that was my first time."

"Seriously?" asked Harry, "Well, I wouldn't know other ways, I've never had it... sucked on before."

Draco smirked. He was happy to be the first person to touch that gorgeous raven-haired man.

However, his cock was throbbing painfully, so Draco propped up to the couch and set himself in a sitting postion, unbuckled his belt. And drew his pants down a bit along with his boxers and placed his hand on his throbbing cock.

"Can I help you with that?" asked Harry apprehsively.

"Don't feel like you have an obligation." commented Draco, "Besides, I can take care of myself. I am a big boy, you know."

Harry smiled. Draco certainly was a big boy. He was a bit bigger than Harry and that was saying something. "You certainly are... But you know, I want to return the flavor," said Harry, "Please? I'd understand if you don't want me to..." At the end he sounded disappointed.

"Aww, don't be disappointed, I just didn't want to pressure you into anything you didn't want to do."

Harry got on his knees and smirked. He grabbed Draco's cock. His mouth was ghosting the cock's head. All of a sudden, there was something warm covering Draco's cock. It was the most amazing feeling ever.

**---SLASHY SCENE ENDS HERE---**

After everything was done. They fell onto each other. Harry was on Draco's lap, just lying and relaxing. Draco's hands were in Harry's hair.

"Did you know your hair is the softest thing ever?" said Draco, and then sniffed it, "And it smells abolustely delicious, just like you."

Harry blushed. "Thanks..."

Draco sighed happily, he was so happy. Leaving the wizarding world might've been one of the best things that ever happened to him, because if he didn't, he might've never met this raven-haired boy, or at least that's what he thought.

The next morning, the couple were intwintled with one other, each other's boxers on loosely. They were covered with one single blanket. It wasn't a cold night since their bodies were against one each other. They held on each other tightly, keeping each other warm. Draco had never slept as well as he did the previous night, in his entire life.

"Good morning sunshine." said Harry, smiling, looking up to Draco. He had just woke up, but he looked sexy as ever.

"Good morning gorgeous." said Draco, he looked at Harry. "I have to confess something."

"What is it?" Harry questioned, and he sat up abruptly. Draco sighed, and pulled Harry closer to his body. He kissed Harry softly on the lips.

"This past week, I've developed strong feelings for a particular someone. I've never felt this way before. All this week, I've been dying to ravish this someone. And last night, I had my way with him, and it was the most amazing thing ever. I don't want to let go of him... " said Draco, "What do you think? Will he hold onto me too?"

Harry gulped. He suspected that he was talking about himself and him. "Are you talking about us?" asked Harry. He didn't expect to have the serious talk so soon.

"Yes, in fact, I am." said Draco, he looked scared.

"I guess, he'll hold onto you. He he has been attracted to you since the first day they met." said Harry with a smile.

Draco gulped. "I want to ask you something..."

"Shoot ahead." said Harry.

Draco laughed. That comment had a hidden meaning. Harry raised an eyebrow, and started laughing. "I already shot!" said Draco then he blushed.

"Go ahead..." said Harry. He wanted to know what was on Draco's mind.

"I really like you a lot, and I really don't want to share you with anybody. And I would never be with another person if I'm already with somebody, even though if we are just fooling around." He admitted.

"I understand..." said Harry, "But I don't want to be just... Like friends with benefits."

"No! No! I'm not going to be used like that, I like you more than just a friend."

Harry stared at Draco, deeply into the dark blonde's eyes. His passion was ignited there. He was telling the truth. He had strong emotions for Harry.

"So... You're saying you want to be exclusive?" asked Harry. Draco nodded his head.

"Like boyfriends?" asked Harry, he had just to make sure.

Draco gulped. "Boyfriends...? Wow, we're going by pretty fast, aren't we?" asked Draco. Harry nodded, "Well, we've did more than kissing last night, hun. I think we deserve that status."

"I don't know... I mean, I never thought myself as gay. And all of a sudden, I might have a boyfreind?" Draco questioned.

"SO, that's a no?" Harry asked Draco, pending for his answer. He pouted sadly.

"Are you fucking crazy! I could never let you go..." said Draco, hugging Harry tightly and kissing him almost instantly, brusing his lips. "It's just going to get me a while to get used to the concept of being a homosexual couple. I'm not going to come out in front of everybody so soon."

"So that's a yes?" asked Harry happily.

"Yes." said Draco and he kissed Harry softly. "I'm very happy with you."

"Me too." said Harry with a smile.

**A/N 3: **Finally committed to each other! Wasn't that a great chapter? Please do review!


	6. Chapter 6

Cafe Rendezvous

Chapter Six

Severus Snape was sitting by Narcissa's side. She had just recently gave birth to a healthy blonde haired, blue eyed girl whom she decided to name Chanel Jolie Malfoy. However, the birth process wasn't quite easy, Narcissa nearly died while giving birth to Chanel since she was so depressed about Draco. Even thought Lucius told her that the plans were to be carried out, Narcissa never thought that Lucius would be that cold-blooded. Severus smiled at Narcissa sadly as she slept, reading the headlines of the Daily Prophet.

_**Lucius Malfoy Confesses All!**_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Lucius Malfoy decided to step up and confess everything that he has done while he was in You-Know-Who's inner circle of Death Eaters. He has tremedous guilt weighing on his shoulders. _

_Lucius Malfoy has informed us that he had never committed any murders while he was involved with You-Know-Who except for one. His son, Draco Malfoy. _

_The night after the saddening events of the Tri-wizard tournment hosted at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Draco Malfoy decided to visit home to dissolve his issue with his engagement with Pansy Parkinson. Unfortunately, it wasn't what he expected. He came home to his father, Lucius Malfoy, and he gave him a decision. To take the Dark Mark and become a Death Eater, or to die._

_Draco Malfoy refused the dark mark, and Lucius Malfoy killed him on the spot. He claims that he used the killing curse, and blasted his son's body to nothing. There was no evidence of Draco's Malfoy's death. Except for Lucius Malfoy's word._

_Draco Malfoy's friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson decided to give us at the Daily Prophet a small interview about what happened that night. Blaise claims that Draco Malfoy acted as if it was the last time he would ever see his friends, it gave him the chills. Pansy Parkinson told us about their engagement and how he claimed that night he would finally dissolve it, she said it was as if he knew that he was going to die. _

_Even though Lucius Malfoy says that he hadn't ever killed a single soul before he killed his own flesh and blood. He claims that he was responsible for recruiting new Death Eaters and arranging attacks in Muggle cities._

_The trial for Lucius Malfoy will be announced in a several days. We at the Daily Prophet will keep you the public informed._

Severus sighed loudly. He couldn't believe what has just happened. He wondered why Draco didn't tell him about this issue. At that thought, he frowned. He definitely was going to miss his godson Draco, and he was already missing him. He thought it was unlike Lucius to do something like this.

At this moment, Blaise and Pansy entered Narcissa's private room, and greeted the Potions Master.

"How's Narcissa?" asked Pansy.

Severus smiled, "She's okay, she's just sleeping."

"Hey, is that Chanel?" asked Blaise, pointing to the baby in the cradle beside Narcissa. Snape nodded. "She's beautiful." he told him with a smile.

Pansy agreed with him, "She is..." then she paused, "Too bad she never got an opportunity to get know her older brother."

"Draco would've loved her so much." said Blaise.

Snape nodded his head. "He always wanted a younger sibling... Now he has it, except the thing is he's gone..."

Narcissa woke up due to the noise of the trio chatting. "Hey..." she said weakly with a smile and then looked over to Chanel. "She's a miracle."

"Oh, Narcissa! You're awake!" exclaimed Pansy, then rushed over to Narcissa's other side and held her hand tightly. "Are you okay?"

The Malfoy lady smiled, "Yes... I am." then she looked over to Severus, "Can you pick up Chanel and bring her into my arms, please?"

Severus nodded his head, and walked over to the cradle and picked up the smalle bundle that was Chanel. He bent over Narcissa and placed the baby in the woman's arms. Narcissa drew some tears. Severus wasn't sure whether if they were joyous or sad.

"I love her soo much." said Narcissa, "And it happened so quickly. The first sight, I loved her."

"Amazing." Pansy nearly breathed when she spoke that word.

Narcissa smiled at Pansy. "Do you want to hold her?"

Pansy gasped and drew a single tear, "Really...?" Narcissa nodded. "You sure?"

"You were one of Draco's best friends, and I really would love Chanel to get to know you and Blaise. That way... she can get to know her brother somehow."

"Oh, of course!" exclaimed Pansy. Then she took Chanel from Narcissa's arms. She looked down to Chanel, she was something from Greek Mythology, so perfect.

Blaise smiled at the sight that was happening in front of him. Pansy looked up to him, and asked him; "Do you want to hold her?"

Blaise nodded and walked up to Pansy who put Chanel upward to Blaise, and he took her carefully into her arms. He only held Chanel for a few moments, because she looked so fragile to him and he was so afraid that she'd break. He eventually returned the baby to Narcissa.

A nurse walked into the room, and called out, "Severus Snape?"

"That's me." said Severus as he rose from his seat.

"The aurors want to speak with you regarding the issue with Lucius Malfoy." explained the nurse.

Severus looked over to Narcissa who nodded her head. Pansy looked nervous and Blaise wasn't reacting, he was emotionless. "Well, I best go."

"Come with me." said the nurse and Severus followed her. They walked to the waiting room where Nymphdora Tonks and Kingsley Shackbolt were waiting for Severus.

"Hello, may we speak in private?" asked Kingsley. Severus only nodded in response. They brought him to the Ministry which wasn't too far from St. Mungo's.

The aurors brought Severus to a questioning room, it was darkened. There were only a light, a table. There were two chairs at one side of the table, and one chair oppositing.

"I believe that you know that we want to discuss with you about Lucius Malfoy?" questioned Nymphdora.

"Yes, Madam." Severus acknowledged her.

"Will you be willing to take the truth serum?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes, Sir." said Severus. Kingsley took out a bottle of the infamous truth serum, and picked out a dropper. The black man held out the dropper, and Severus stuck out his tongue, then there were three drops.

"Address your name." ordered Nymphdora.

"Severus Christopher Prince Snape." said Severus automatically.

"How long have you known Lucius Malfoy?" asked Nymphdora.

"Since I began my first year at Hogwarts."

"Would you say that you know him pretty well?" asked Kingsley.

"I would have, but until recent events, I am not too sure how well I know him." explained Snape.

"So, the recent events surprised you?" asked Nymphdora.

"Yes. I never expected Lucius to do something this absurd."

"Was this event planned or just happened?" questioned Kingsley.

"I think it was planned, according to Draco's friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini."

Nymphdora squeezed her eyes nearly shut. She was clearly confused, she asked the older man; "And why do you say that?"

"Pansy Parkinson says that Draco Malfoy went home to dissolve their engagement, seeing as it was arranged. Even though they are friends, neither of them want to marry one other." explained Severus, but he wasn't finished yet, "Blaise says on that last night that he saw him, he had this feeling that he wouldn't see Draco for again. Especially with the way he acted. He acted as if they would never see him again. And it was the final good-bye they would ever exchange towards one other."

"Wow." said Nymphdora. She was in complete disbelief.

"Wasn't Draco Xavier Malfoy your godson?" asked Kingsley.

"He was." said Severus, frowning.

"Lucius Malfoy wishes to speak to you." said Nymphdora. And then she proceeded on explaining on where he was. He was held in a cell until his trial.

"You may go now." said Kingsley.

"Thank you." said Nymphdora with a sad expression.

Severus nodded his head briefly. He walked to Lucius Malfoy's cell, and it was quite a long walk especially since he had to go through darkened corridors.

"Severus!" exclaimed Lucius. He was enlightened to see his good friend. Severus muttered a brief hello.

"I need to speak to you." said Lucius as he ran his fingers through his long blonde mane.

"Is this about Draco?" asked Severus. Lucius nodded his head. They were all alone. The two men had to speak through the cell.

"I have to tell you that, I never intended this." said Lucius sadly, "But it had to happen."

"Really? You had to kill your own flesh and blood?" questioned Severus angrily.

"I didn't exactly kill any flesh or blood. But I did kill Draco." explained Lucius. To Severus, the other man was talking in riddles.

"How is that possible?" asked Severus.

Lucius sighed. Then he remembered back to the events of that last night that he spoke to Draco, then explained it to Severus.

"...And well, he left our world permanently. He's now living as a muggle. So in conclusion, I've killed Draco Xavier Malfoy's identity but not the flesh and blood."

Severus had his mouth open. He was in shock. "And you did all of this just not to be in the inner circle?" he asked the blonde man.

"Yes. Exactly." replied Lucius.

Severus sighed and asked him. "Does Narcissa know this?"

Lucius shook his head. "No." He told him. "And you mustn't tell her."

"She needs to know."

"Promise me, that you will not tell her. Or any other soul. Please?" pleaded Lucius.

"I promise." said Severus.

"I just needed someone to tell... And you were the only person that I could truly trust." admitted Lucius.

"Thank you." said Severus, "I'm glad to know that you are not guilty of anything but protecting your son's life and possibility more people's lives."

"I know..." said Lucius.

"I must go." said Severus as he stood up.

"Wait." ordered Lucius. Severus paused. "How's Narcissa?"

"She's okay. She nearly died giving birth." said Severus.

"Oh Merlin..." gasped Lucius, "And the baby?"

"A very healthy baby girl named Chanel Jolie Malfoy." said Severus with a smile.

"Oh good!" exclaimed Lucius happily, "And are you the godfather?"

"Yes, I am."

"Promise me another thing?" asked Lucius.

Severus gave Lucius a stern look. "Okay."

"Tell Chanel that I love her very much, and that I wish I was there for her. Tell her of how a good man I was. Tell her stories about Draco. And take care of her as if she were your own."

"I will do that. I promise." said Severus and then he left.

Meanwhile, Draco arrived to Syracuse, New York. He thought to himself; 'Wow, I'd never thought I'd be in America...' It was a long week, he had never experienced this much travelling before. He went from Hogwarts to London then to Bristol then flew to St. Johns, Newfoundland. After that, he went on a boat from there to Boston. Then he decided to take next bus out almost immediately and that would be the last transporation method he'd use. And that's how he ended up in Syracuse.

---

Draco was humming as he was wiping down the counter. Maggie entered the Cafe and she saw that Draco was in such a happy mood. She decided to go up to him, and ask him what made him so happy.

"You're in a chipper mood today, Hayden." said Maggie as she gave him a smile, "What made you this happy?"

Draco blushed, "Well, I'm seeing someone..."

Gavin appeared beside Maggie and said, "Who's the lucky gal?"

'It's not a gal...' thought Draco, "I'm going to keep my mouth shut about this special someone, we just started this relationship and I don't want to jinx it."

"A relationship?" asked Olivia as she brought a tray of empty coffee cups around the counter, "I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"It turns out that I am." said Draco happily.

"That's nice..." commented Olivia, who didn't sound too happy about the fact that Draco was seeing someone.

Then Harry entered the Cafe. "May I get a coffee to go?" he asked Draco as he got to the counter.

"Yes you may." said Draco, "Black, isn't it?"

"Of course." replied Harry with a smile. He was happy to know that Draco was actually getting to know him.

"It's on the house." said Draco.

"I'll be home early tonight." said Harry.

"Is he your new roommate?" asked Olivia. She looked at him suspectiously.

Draco smiled. "Yes, this is Evan. And, this is Olivia."

"We've met." said Olivia bitterly, remembering the other day.

"Right." said Harry, not really remembering her.

"So what happened to the other girls that applied to be your roommate?" questioned Olivia.

Draco felt tongue-tied. "I felt that I didn't need a distraction living with me. And Evan was just the perfect candidate." he lied through his teeth.

Harry chuckled weakly. "I better get going, I have a class in about twenty mintues. See ya later, Hayden." He wanted to kiss the other boy on the cheek but he restrained himself since Draco wasn't completely out yet nor sure of his own sexuality.

"Bye." greeted Draco. He sighed as he saw Harry walk away. He had a great view of Harry's well-rounded firm arse. Olivia groaned loudly as Harry left the building.

"Everything about him screams out HOMO!" she stated broadly.

"Olivia!" exclaimed Maggie.

"What?" questioned Olivia. "I mean, come on... It's pretty obvious." she said with rolling her eyes.

"Even so... What does it matter if he is gay?" asked Draco nervously, he wanted to see Olivia's reaction seeing as she is one of his closest friends, and he wanted to know what her reaction could be if he comes out whenever that was.

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Because Evan has his eyes on you, drooling all over you."

Draco chuckled mainly because it was probably true. "You must've been imagining things."

"Are you defending him?" asked Olivia, her hands on her hips. Maggie sighed and just walked away. Her daughter can be so stubborn sometimes.

"He happens to be a good friend of mine." said Draco, "So of course, I'd defend him."

"Is he gay?"

Draco sighed. He thought it was pointless seeing as Olivia is very persusaive person so he told her; "Yes."

"See!" exclaimed Olivia, glad she was right..

"But what's the big deal?" asked Draco. "Evan wouldn't hurt me."

'That much...' Draco thought to himself.

"Are you sure about that? What if he wants you? What if he tries something on you?" questioned Olivia. Deep inside of Draco's head, he was laughing. Harry did want Draco, and he got him, and he wouldn't mind if Harry tried anything on him.

Draco glared at Olivia. "Evan is only interested in his boyfriend. Nobody else. Got that?" he told her. He decided to leave out some information, so he wasn't completely lying to her because he hated lying to people, he had been lying for too long now.

"Fine. Then you'll see that I'm right." pointed out Olivia. 'I know she is right... but I can't let her know that...' thought Draco.

"Don't worry. I am seeing someone else as well. And Evan has his own boyfriend." stated Draco, he silently added; 'We are actually seeing each other, I'm just telling you loopholes of the truth.'

"Watch out for him, won't you?" suggested Olivia, giving Draco sad puppy eyes.

"Okay. I certainly will." said Draco, then he got back to work as Olivia nodded her head and did the same.

'How long will I keep this a secret?' Draco questioned himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Cafe Rendezvous

Chapter Seven

Draco Malfoy, currently going by the name of Hayden White, sighed. 'This is going to be my home for the next few years,' he thought to himself. He honestly didn't know what to do with his future. Everything was planned out by his father, he was supposed to follow Lucius Malfoy's footsteps and marry his best female friend, Pansy Parkinson. Everything changed since that night. Up to now, Draco felt prepared to start a new life. But as he took a look around the streets, he frowned, it felt so big and confusing. Nervously the ex-blonde gulped, he looked at the street in front of him, filled with moving cars, holding his luggage. An elder woman approached the now brunette boy, and asked him; "Dear, are you lost?"

Draco looked at her, and smiled weakly. He briefly nodded his head. The woman smiled at him, with compassion in her warm brown eyes, "Do you need some help, my boy?"

The teenage boy looked down at the sweet grey-haired lady and replied, "Yeah, actually. I do."

"Come with me." said the older lady, "My name's Estelle."

"Dr-- Hayden. Hayden White." said Draco, almost slipping out his former identity. He had to remind himself that Draco Malfoy wasn't alive anymore, that he was nonexistant. Estelle took out her hand for Draco to hold onto, while her other hand held a wooden cane. They walked together in comfortable silence for a several minutes, Draco looked at the lady. She seemed so sweet and innocent. He just kept holding onto Estelle's hand, being near her made him feel safe-even for just a few minutes- in this big, scary world that made him feel completely lost and unsecure. A couple of blocks over, Estelle brought Draco to a comfortable Cafe, named Cafe Rendezvous. He looked at the window, there was a sign saying 'Help Wanted.' Draco didn't understand why would they post that on the window, why couldn't the people just simply ask someone to help?

Draco helped Estelle to her seat, which was placed by the window. He took the opposite seat, which faced Estelle who smiled at Draco sweetly, "What do you need help with?"

"I just moved here... And well, I haven't really settled." admitted Draco, "I don't know what to do or where to go."

Before Estelle could reply, a waitress approached them. This woman apparently knew Estelle because she said, "Hello Estelle, how are you today?" and the elder lady replied with, "I'm marvelous! Why, thank you for asking. How are you on this fine day?"

The woman, the name still unknown to Draco, faced to Draco. "Hello, young man. My name is Maggie, may I take your order?"

Before Draco could say anything, Estelle told him to order anything he liked because she'd be paying for it. Draco thanked her, and ordered a black coffee. Recently, Draco had become addicted to coffee because it was only thing that made him alert since he travelled so much in the past week, he couldn't just have a break and sleep. He couldn't miss his transporation devices appointings. It cost money, which one day Draco would run out of.

Maggie left. And Estelle and Draco were free to converse.

"So you're here on your own?" asked Estelle.

Draco nodded his head shly. She nodded her head in response to incidate that she understood. She wasn't being judgemental at all. "Are you from England?" She questioned him.

Draco gasped. "How did you know?"

Estelle chuckled happily. "Don't worry! I'm not some undercover agent or anything like of the sort. It's the accent, my boy!"

"Oh." whispered Draco. "I'm sorry."

"Now, I could let you stay at my place temporarily." Estelle began, "But I'm an old lady, and I can not take on so many responsibities. Ha, I raised eight children, five boys and three girls. I retired from motherhood a long time ago. I will let you stay until you get a job and get your first paycheck. And I know a few landlords who could give you a place for a reasonable price."

"Oh Estelle! Thank you so much! But I don't have to stay until I get a job. I mean, I have some money on me that could last me for a while. A week or two is all I need." said Draco.

"Oh! Perfect, perfect." exclaimed Estelle, smiling.

"Thank you. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"No problem, sweetie!"

The waitress, Maggie returned with Estelle's and Draco's orders. They chatted for about half an hour. Draco looked at the window and remembered the sign. He told Estelle that he was going to offer the Cafe some help since it was wanted.

"Maggie!" called out Estelle, "My grandson Hayden here, wants to speak with you." she informed Maggie.

"May I speak with you in private?" asked Draco.

"Oh, of course!" exclaimed Maggie. She brought Draco to the register counter which was located at the very back of the cafe. "What is this question in reference to?" she asked Draco.

"Well, I saw the sign on the window... And I was wondering if I could possibly offer you some help?" he asked her.

"Thank you very much. We would have to set up an interview for another day, and you need to bring in a resume with the interview." explained Maggie.

"Wait, wait..." said Draco then he paused, "That sign is for a job position?"

"Yes... I'm sorry, were you mistaken? Do you not want an interview?" she questioned him. Draco suddenly looked frightened, "Oh, um, I do want an interview... At first I was mistaken, because I thought it was just a simple thing that you needed help with.

Maggie laughed. "Oh, no. It's for a job position."

"So, what now?" asked Draco, he didn't know what to do about acquiring a job. He had no job experience whatsoever. Maggie smiled, "So you're a job virgin?'

Draco felt like screaming. He had heard the word 'virgin' too many times in the previous week. So what if he's a virgin in pratically everything? It didn't mean he was worthless. He actually belonged to the third richest wizarding family in the Wizarding World. But that was then. Draco thought, 'Perhaps, I am worthless now.'

"Yes." Draco answered briefly, he didn't want to speak any more because he was afraid that he would lash out in frustration.

"That's okay. Well, I'd need your phone number, so I can call you and contact you about the interview." suggested Maggie.

Draco, not knowing a lot about the 'muggle' world, didn't know what was a phone, and he assumed that it was somewhat similar to a floo call. Even though Draco spent a lot of summers at Prince-Snape's home, he still hadn't learnt much about the muggle inventions. He knew how to work the lights, and the telly. But that was about it. Draco felt that he is a fast learner and would adapt quickly.

"Uhm, I don't know my grandma's phone number. I'm staying there for a while. We just moved here to... Syracuse and we haven't exactly settled yet."

"Oh, I understand! I actually have Estelle's phone number, we deliever our baked goods to her house occasionally." said Maggie.

"Great. I guess I'll be waiting for your call." replied Draco. He walked over to Estelle who was waiting at the table across the room.

"Ready to go?" asked Estelle. Draco nodded his head. They walked outside, and then Estelle took out a whistle and blew it. A yellow cab came by and stopped when the whistle was blew. Estelle got in the cab first, and Draco lunged his new wheeled suitcase over to the backseat and slided in.

"34 Fonthill Avenue, please." stated Estelle. And the cab took off.

-

It was halloween night, Harry was looking out the massive window, sitting on the window seat. He dreaded halloween ever since he found out about that it was the anniversity of his parent's death. And something horrible always happened on this particular day. He just didn't understand why. Every year, on this day, he couldn't help but feel depressed. He could have had the opportunity to have a family if Voldemort hadn't killed them. He was so happy that he finally killed Voldemort just shortly before he turned eighteen. He looked outside, it was still light out, and there were so many dressed up and happy children recieving candy from complete strangers, Harry didn't understand this custom, but it was an american cultural thing.

Draco on the other hand were sitting at the table in the kitchen, which was only a few steps from Harry. On the table, there were a variety of candy, and junk. Draco really enjoyed seeing children's happy faces when they recieved candy, and he liked seeing costumes. Especially after being away from the wizarding world, he didn't see so many aspects of magic anymore. At least on one night out of all year, he could reflect on his past and remember the magical world. He loved seeing witches, wizards, vampires, werewolves, fairies, and anything magical. He didn't mind the fact that those children weren't really any of those magicial creatures or people, he just loved that those children believed that there was actually such a thing. Even though, the children believed that there were a such thing as a magicial world, they also knew it wasn't real, after all they are only muggles.

Draco laughed because of the position he was in right now. He was born a pure-blooded wizard and raised like one. Then he went through a significant change in his life, the biggest one he had ever endure to. Giving up magic and the wizarding world, to live as a muggle. Draco felt that he was pratically a squib.

Harry just kept sulking, while Draco was being patiently waiting and giving out children. Harry took glances at Draco every single time he answered the door. It was a comfortable silence. Even though they were boyfreinds, and living together... They were taking it slow, especially after they rushed into a couple of things too quickly. They decided to get to know each other more and respect each other's space. Draco still hadn't come out on his sexuality nor decided on it. Harry was being very patient about it.

After it went dark, Draco dumped all of the remaining candy to a bag and put it away in the bottom cupboards. He looked over to Harry and realized that his boyfriend wasn't being his usual self, he seemed so sad. He walked over to Harry and sat on the windowseat. He held Harry's hand which made the green-eyed boy look up from the window and looked directly at gray-bluish eyes. Draco kissed the front of Harry's hand. Harry smiled at the gesture.

"What's the matter?" asked Draco. Harry sighed; "It's halloween." he told him. Draco smiled, "Isn't that obvious?"

Harry nodded his head sadly.

"What is it about halloween that irrates you? It's supposed to be a joyous holiday." pointed out Draco, he was deeply confused.

"It is a joyous holiday for most people... but it's just not for me, and it hasn't been like that for many years." admitted Harry. Draco looked at him, he knew Harry wasn't telling him the entire story, "And why is that?"

Harry laughed bitterly. "Why is that?" he asked, mainly to himself. "You see, for many years, something horrible had happened on halloween almost every single year when I attended my private boarding school back in England..." he said, his eyes beginning to water. Draco took both of Harry's hands with both of his own hands and placed it closely to his heart.

"I don't think you're telling me the entire story," said Draco, "And I want you to be able to trust me."

"It's not that I'm not able to trust you... I do trust you even though I only know you for a short time." confessed Harry, tears streaking his face. He looked at Draco's eyes and saw something that was unrecogonizable, then he spoke again; "You're so mysterious, Hayden. I love that about you."

Draco smiled. "I do have a shady past." he admitted but he made it out as a joke. He didn't want people to know the truth about his past. At least not right now. He didn't completely trust people. Draco had never told people that he had met and known over the years about his past nor did he make up one. He had never told a single person anything.

Harry sighed. "I guess I should tell you..." Draco nodded his head, enouraging Harry. "Eighteen years ago, I was fifteen months ago. I had both of my parents with me. We were all together this particular night, and it was the last time we spent halloween together. Especially because it was the night they were killed. My dad was driving me and my mom back home, then all of a sudden... There was a blast of green light. I actually remember this, I still have nightmares about it. A drunk driver named Tom hit us, killing my dad headfirst; my mom died protecting me. They didn't understand why I survived the accident, I should've been dead. There was a 99.99 percent chance that I wouldn't have survived but I beat that. I recieved so many nicknames over the years, and there were always the public asking about my life and everything. It was horrid, it was as if I was some hero. I actually only had 0.001 percent of suriving, and I did that."

"Wow." said Draco, he couldn't believe this. Harry did have a shady past, and he realized that he must have went through a lot of emotional issues in his life after the accident. "I'm so sorry, " he added.

"Don't be." replied Harry, he smiled. "I'm glad that I got the courage to tell you this. It makes me feel so much. I know you're joking about having a shady past and all that. But I'm the one with a shady past, and it's not easy for me to confide and trust in people. I'm glad I have you. Thank you for being there for me."

Draco felt guilty. He did have a shady past. He wish he could tell Harry everything right now, but he really couldn't. He promised his father. His father gave up everything for his son's survival. He couldn't trust anyone with his secret. It was a huge burden on his shoulders. Draco smiled softly. Harry ran a hand through Draco's hair and gasped.

Draco jumped off the windowseat, completely freaking out. "What is it? What is it!" He screamed. Harry gulped, "You're going gray!"

"Already?" exclaimed Draco. Harry looked at Draco's hair and analyzed it closely, "Actually, it's more white."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked Harry who nodded in response. "I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom and check."

"Allright." said Harry, and he waited at the windowseat. He heard a laughter coming out from the bathroom. 'Is Hayden going crazy?' he pondered. After that critical-thinking question, Draco returned to the windowseat and sat beside Harry, facing him, while still laughing.

"Evan..." said Draco, his laugher faded away, his tone becoming more serious. Harry nodded, waiting for him to continue. "You see this colour?" he asked Harry.

"What about it?" Harry asked in response, then added, "I like the colour, actually."

"Thanks, but... you see, it's not my natural hair colour." confessed Draco, not a lot of people knew that he was a natural blonde. Harry was confused, "Then what is your natural hair colour."

"Platinum Blonde... Which is the colour of my roots. It's so blonde that it seems white at times." he told Harry.

Harry gasped. "You're a blonde?" He remarked in disbelief. "A blonde!

"Uh, yeah." assured Draco, "I dye it. A lot."

"I can see that." said Harry, still in disbelief. Draco didn't seem the type of person to be blonde.

"Well, yeah. I'm out of dye, so I'm going to the store." said Draco, as he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed his wallet then put it in his back pocket. "See you in a few mintues."

Harry decided to walk over to Draco, before he did so. He yelled out; "Wait!"

"What?" asked Draco, surprised.

Harry smiled, "I like you a lot." then he kissed his boyfriend on the lips. He enjoyed the soft moisture of the other boy's lips. It was the first time Harry gave Draco an actual good-bye kiss.

"I like you too." said Draco with a smile then he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Cafe Rendezvous

By Nickainai

Chapter Eight

Draco entered Estelle's bungalow, it was a red-brick house where she had lived in the past fifty years. It was the house where she raised most of her children. There were four bedrooms, two bathrooms. There was an old treehouse where Estelle's children played, now her grandchildren played in it.

Draco saw the décor, it was a bit strange to him. The house was built in the late 1940's but had 1970's décor. Estelle hadn't been up to redecorating, especially since her late husband died twenty-some years ago in an unfortunate drowning accident.

He sighed. It was something for him to get used to. Estelle showed him to a guest bedroom where he would be staying for a while until he got himself a place to live in. The bedroom that Draco was staying in had wooden floors, painted pale yellow walls, double closets, one set of drawers, and a queen sized bed. He thought to himself, 'For now, it'll do.'

That night Estelle put TV dinners in the microwave for them both. Draco didn't like the taste, it tasted bland. He wondered if all muggles lived like this. They sat down in front of the television while they ate. The television was from the early eighties so it still had a wooden framework around it and a knob. Draco hasn't watched television since he was around ten years old, he especially enjoyed watching Gillian's Island.

The next morning, Draco woke up early. He knew something was spectacular about this day but he wasn't sure, in fact, he wasn't even sure what date it was. He entered the kitchen, Estelle already made breakfast-oatmeal.

"Good morning, Estelle. How are you today?" He asked Estelle.

The old lady smiled and replied with; "I'm fine, how about you dear?"

"I'm good…" he paused, "Hey, do you know what date it is?"

"I certainly do, why?" replied Estelle.

Draco just shrugged. "Haven't been keeping track. By the way, you haven't told me today's date."

"Oh dear. I am so sorry. It's June fifth, honey."

Draco gasped. Estelle looked at him concerned. "What's the matter?" She asked him.

"Today's my birthday." He replied. "I'm fifteen today."

"Well! Well! We must do something special today."

"Oh, no. No, it's fine."

"But I insist."

Draco decided that he shouldn't argue with an older woman. He had heard of rumors that elderly people always got what they wanted. Estelle took him out for breakfast at a cute quaint restaurant near their house. The elderly woman brought the boy to the local mall, they browsed for a while then Draco laid his eyes on some fancy shoes which he really admired. Estelle decided to buy it while Draco wasn't looking. When they got home, Estelle baked him a cake and made him his favorite dinner. Draco was very pleased when he received his birthday present, he really appreciated what Estelle went through for him on his birthday and in a short amount of time.

Yet, it wasn't the same. He missed his home. He missed his friends. He missed his parents. He couldn't help but wonder how they were. He sighed, and laid back on his bed. He kept thinking, filling up his mind with unanswered questions until he fell asleep.

The next day, Estelle woke up Draco and informed him that he had a job interview the next day at one o' clock. He gulped, he was definitely nervous. He didn't know what to wear nor what to expect. He asked Estelle questions about what to expect on a job interview and how to endure through one. She informed him what to wear, 'Professional clothes' she said. Draco then went through his drawers and rummaged through to find the perfect outfit.

After finding something decent to wear for tomorrow, he approached Estelle and requested her opinion on the clothes that he chose. She nodded, 'not bad, not bad'. But it wasn't the perfect outfit as Draco wanted, so Estelle helped him to correct everything up and made him tidy looking, even professional.

Draco looked at himself in the full length mirror. He was more than satisfied. He asked Estelle about the actual interview. Estelle informed him that she'd go and make sample questions and then they would work on it one on one. There was a lot of advising going on in the household.

On the day of the interview, Draco was feeling very confident. He couldn't have gone through this if it wasn't for the wonderful elderly woman he's currently living with. His new life was going smoothly so far, hopefully he'd get this job at the café. After all, he couldn't depend on Estelle forever, and he needed his own independence.

Estelle called a cab for Draco. He arrived to Café Rendezvous ten minutes before the interview appointment. Earlier that day he felt confident, but now his nerves were acting up, his mouth felt dry.

He entered the Café, and approached the register where Maggie was.

She smiled at Draco. "Oh good! You're here! Let's go around the back, shall we?"

Draco nodded his head. Maggie brought them to the staff room which was located in the back of the Café, there were a table and chairs where they would be having the interview in. Maggie motioned Draco to sit down opposite him.

"Hi, Hayden. My name is Margaret Kendrick. As you can see, most people call me Maggie." She introduced herself, "What is your surname?"

"White." Draco briefly replied.

"Thank you." She smiled and wrote down the answer on a blank piece of lined paper. On the other pile of the freshly-written lined paper, there was a typed piece of paper with interview questions on it.

"Why do you want to have the job?" asked Maggie.

Draco didn't expect to be asked this particular question. "Mainly to get experience, like you said, I'm a 'job virgin' and this Café seems a really decent place to work in. And also to meet new people who live locally around here, you see, I just moved here and I would like to meet people to make it more comfortable living in a new place."

"Good answer." She smiled at the answer. Maggie seemed to really like the answer. Draco let out a sigh of relief.

Maggie noticed that. "There is no need to be nervous."

"Sorry." He apologized.

Maggie asked Draco more questions, but it wasn't difficult. Draco realized that he just needed to be honest, and omit information when needed to. The interview took about half a hour. Maggie was a very friendly woman, and she made Draco feel comfortable. After the interview, Maggie gave Draco a latte and a muffin 'On the House;.

The next following days. Draco heard that he gotten the job. He was very happy about that. He had 'On the Job Training' with Maggie. Since he had no experience in the workplace, he needed a lot of help to begin with. She taught him how to take orders for customers, which was easy. She also taught him how to carry all of the things on one tray and how to balance it. It wasn't too bad. Then there was mixing the ingredients together for the treats, that was a breeze since he was really good in potions and it reminded him of home. Cooking was quite simple too.

His first few days at work, he had to make some deliveries on a bicycle with a basket. It wasn't that easy, compared to the other tasks that Maggie gave him. He had to learn his way around Syracuse, and he always had a map on hand. He got lost a few times.

However, Draco was really adjusting to his new life. His new home. He couldn't wait to see what happens in the near future.

---

Harry entered the apartment and sighed. It was a mess again. He didn't understand how his boyfriend could be so messy. He frowned at this. He just had to come up with a plan to be more neat and organized.

"Hayden!!!" called out Harry. Draco walked out of the study and greeted Harry with a kiss on the lips, but he didn't react back. Draco took a step back and realized that Harry was angry. He didn't know why. "What's the matter?" he asked him.

"What's the matter?" repeated Harry. "You're asking me what's the matter?"

Draco nodded his head in response. Harry glared at him and laughed bitterly. "You honestly don't know?" he retorted back at him. Draco shook his head.

"This!" exclaimed Harry, referring to the messy apartment. "You, Hayden, are a pig!"

"Well... sorry." said Draco, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry gasped. "You don't even care, do you?"

"I don't see what's the big deal." admitted Draco.

"Oh god. You were really a pampered spoiled brat when you were younger, weren't you?" questioned Harry. Draco looked back at him guiltily, he even said;  
"Guilty as charged."

"Well, as you can see..." began Harry, "I'm not very happy about this... I can't stand living in a mess. And I'm NOT your slave. You got it?"

"I never said you were!" protested Draco.

Harry just kept glaring at Draco. "Even though... You treat me like one! I was treated like a slave for most of my childhood and I don't want to endure through it again... I'm supposed to be your boyfriend. Not your housewife."

"I'm sorry... I actually forgot about that. I do really like you, Evan. Please don't dump me!" exclaimed Draco. He did really like Harry. He was afraid that Harry might dump him because he seemed so angry at him.

"Wait, wait!" exclaimed Harry, his face softened, now confused. "Who said anything about breaking up?" he asked him.

Draco was speechless.

"Just because I'm angry it doesn't mean that I'd break up with you... Hayden, I really like you too. I wouldn't throw this away because you're a slob. I just wanted to lecture you, and possibly come to a compromise or help you to become organized..." explained Harry then he walked over to Draco and gave him a comforting hug. He gave him a peck on the cheek before letting go of that hug.

"I'm sorry, I just overreacted." said Draco.

"It's okay, so did I..." admitted Harry, "Will you come to a compromise?"

"I will..." agreed Draco. He chuckled as he realized something.

Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's so funny?"

"This... Is our first fight." he said with a smile.

"Actually, it isn't." pointed out Harry.

"I meant... as a couple." said Draco, clarifying it.

"Oh, yeah... I guess."

"And we actually survived it. We made up..." said Draco, "We can overcome anything."

Harry laughed, "So I guess its time for make-up sex?"

If Draco had anything in his mouth right now, he would've choked. "Pardon?"

"I'm kidding, relax." said Harry with a smile.

Throughout that evening, Harry and Draco had a long discussion about compromises, and how to become their lives more manageable. Harry then went out and bought some things; recycling bins, storage boxes/baskets, laundry hampers, washing machine, dryer, dishwasher... among other things.

A few days later, Harry came back home with another shock.

Draco was actually looking at lesbian pornography. Harry knew this because he caught Draco looking at the pictures when he opened the door to study.

"What is this?!" exclaimed Harry.

Draco's cheeks immediately pinked, he knew why he was looking at those sorts of pictures. He could only blurt out one word; "Research."

"Research... for what?!" retorted Harry, "You take all scientific courses! Surely, those courses have NOTHING to do with this!!"

Draco gulped, and his blush pinking even more. "It's... it's not for school." he admitted.

Harry's face fell, he looked sad.

"It's not what you think!" exclaimed Draco, feeling sorry for Harry. He clearly didn't explain everything.

Harry looked up to Draco, and locked their eyes together. "It's okay if you like girls!"

Draco didn't reply immediately. He paused in thought. "...But I don't."

Harry knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "Then why were you looking at this crap?"

"...Because, I wanted to figure out who I am... I thought if I looked at some pornography, then I'd be sure. And well, looking at girls doesn't exactly, um, turn me on. When it comes to men, it's a different story." Explained Draco.

"...Oh." Harry was speechless.

"I wanted to be sure, if I really wanted this. And I do." said Draco, and he pulled Harry's shirt so the other boy would be close to him. He kissed him abruptly, and pried the green-eyed man's lips open, putting his tongue to massage the other man's tongue.

Draco pulled away. "Now, see, I loved that."

Harry smiled. "Good. I'm glad you finally figured out your sexuality. Then, with that newfound information, it'll be easier for you to come out now that you're sure."

Draco stepped away. "I'm still not ready, I just found out, Evan."

"No, I completely understand. But it's definitely a step closer, isn't it?" asked Harry. Draco nodded, "Promise not to pressure me?"

Harry stepped forward and embraced him with a hug. "I promise you."

Later that night, Draco got a call from his basketball friends and invited him to a sports bar.

"Who's that?" asked Harry as Draco picked up the phone.

"The guys from the basketball team, we're going to the sports bar for our monthly beers!" said Draco.

"B-but we're underage!" exclaimed Harry.

Draco laughed, "Don't worry, Eddie will get us the beers!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And who's Eddie?"

"Our basketball Coach." said Draco then he grabbed his coat and his wallet. He waited for Harry to follow. The couple went to the sport bar which was located just behind Syracuse University. Draco entered first, Harry just followed in after him. Draco whispered to Harry; "Everyone's here already."

Eddie ran up to Draco, "Hayden! Glad you can make it! Here have a beer!" The Coach gave him a beer bottle, and looked over at Harry. "Hey, who's this?"

Draco smiled and put an arm around Harry casually, "This is my good buddy, Evan."

A blonde haired boy named Shaun ran up to Harry, and whispered to him; "Watch out for Hayden, he can get a bit wild after a couple of beers."

Harry was nervous by that statement. And Harry did need that warning, seeing as Draco did get out of control after a few beers. Draco got up on the counter and took his shirt off then threw it to Harry. He grinded and danced wildly. He was embarrassing Harry. Harry didn't know how to react to see Draco act like this. Normally Draco wouldn't act like this, but since he was under the influence, it was a different story. He screamed out; "I LIKE PENIS. I LOVE SUCKING COCK. I'M GAY AND LOVING IT!" Harry gulped, he blushed like a ripe beet, he wanted to run away and hide. The basketball team's members gasped, and then they were speechless. Draco got off the counter and ran up to Harry and kissed him passionately.

"This guy, IS THE GREATEST! He's a _perfect _boyfriend!" gushed Draco.

Aiden, another member of the basketball team, approached Harry and Draco and asked Harry, "You two are a couple?"

Harry couldn't say anything. But eventually he got the guts to be straightforward; "Look, Hayden here is obviously drunk, and he isn't being himself. I think I better bring him home, from the looks of it, he's going to be extremely ill the next morning." And with that he dragged Draco out of the Bar. It wasn't easy bringing Draco back home, seeing as he couldn't keep his hands off Harry and kept groping him in unappropriate places.

Harry finally brought Draco home, after forty-five minutes of practically dragging him to the apartment where they lived. Harry was pretty sure he'd have obvious hickeys by tomorrow morning. As soon as they got to the apartment, Draco, who had his shirt put back on by Harry shortly before they left the bar, he took it off and threw it onto the floor which annoyed Harry. Draco, now, was trying to take off Harry's shirt but he wouldn't let him do that. He didn't want Draco to do anything that he might regret. After a few minutes of heavy groping and making out mainly done by Draco, for Harry, it was pretty hard to resist as the other boy wouldn't just give up, the drunken boy flopped over the couch.

Then all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door, Harry went to answer it. He looked through the peephole and saw a familiar blonde haired girl, Olivia. Draco's younger sister (At least that's what Harry thought.) He opened the door but kept the chain lock on.

"Hi Olivia." greeted Harry, through the slightly open door. Olivia had a grim face on, "Can I see Hayden please?"

"Err... Hayden is quite busy right now." said Harry, then immediately apologized for his rudeness.

"LET ME IN!" ordered Olivia seeing as she was suspicious of Harry. Draco at that moment decided to get up, dropped his jeans, revealing his boxers. And walked over to Harry and flopped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Who's here?" He asked slurry.

"It's Olivia!"

Draco smiled happily. "Oh, my darling Olivia!"

Draco pushed Harry aside and opened the door, and when Olivia saw him in his boxers, her immediate reaction wasn't too good. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" She yelled at Harry. "Nothing!" He swore.

"Nothing... yet." said Draco, his speech garbled.

"He's drunk!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Obviously." said Harry.

"I would like Evan to do _so much more_ to me..." said Draco dreamily. He acted as if there was nothing wrong with his current actions, and that it was normally how he acted.

"Pardon me?" asked Olivia, her eyes widening. And then she pointed her finger to Harry, "I knew it! You're a flaming poof and you decided to get him drunk so you can have your way with him!"

"That's not true!" demanded Harry although he would love to do that, but only when Draco was sober.

"Liar!"

"Yes, yes. He is indeed a liar..." said Draco, "But I wouldn't mind..."

Draco grabbed Harry around and kissed him passionately. Olivia gasped and screamed; "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Look, Olivia, I didn't intend for what just happened..." Harry tried to explain.

"I thought he was seeing someone?" questioned Olivia angrily.

"I am! I'm seeing him!" exclaimed Draco excitedly as he took Harry in for another kiss.

Olivia ran off crying. "You fucking bastard!" She yelled as she ran down the hallway.

"Olivia! Wait, Olivia!" yelled Harry, as he pried away from Draco. He wanted to explain, but it was too late, she was gone.

The next morning, Draco had a massive hangover. Harry wasn't at home since he had an early morning class and he couldn't explain the events of the previous night. Draco didn't recall any of the events happened that night but he knew one thing; he was drunk. He returned to work that day, and was surprised to see that Olivia wasn't at work.

"Hey Maggie, where's Olivia?" He asked the older woman.

Maggie frowned, "Oh honey, she's still upset."

"Why is she upset?" asked Draco, he honestly had no clue.

"Okay, it's fine. I understand." Said Maggie and she went behind the counter. Draco shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea what's going on with Olivia.

A few hours later, Gavin came into the café for his usual guitar-singing position which wasn't for another half-hour or so. He saw Draco and decided to approach him.

"Hey Hayden, how's everything?" he asked him nervously.

"Pretty good… What's up with you, why are you acting so strangely?" Draco replied. He took a hard look at Gavin who fidgeted around nervously.

"Well, I heard about last night." He blurted out.

"What about last night?" questioned Draco. He had no clue what happened.

"Don't lie to me." Gavin stated.

Draco gasped. "Why don't we take this conversation into the kitchen?" he suggested as he picked up his tray of dirty cups and plates. Gavin shrugged, and followed Draco into the kitchen.

"Okay, you and Maggie are acting really strangely, and what is this about last night?" Draco began the conversation.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Gavin replied, then sighed. "Olivia was at your place last night, and you did something to piss her off."

"What did I do?"

"Let me tell you this, we know who you've been seeing." Gavin pointed out.

Draco was shocked. For all he knew, nobody knew who he was seeing. "Uh… What?"

"Yeah… Your roommate."

Draco laughed nervously, "And why would Olivia think that?"

"You honestly don't remember?" questioned Gavin, "This isn't good…"

"Tell me, Gavin."

Gavin ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Well, I guess you were drunk and you were clinging all over Evan, and more. Olivia was there and saw everything."

"Ah fuck."

"Man, I didn't even know you were… Homosexual."

"I didn't know neither, until up to a few weeks ago…" he admitted, "I didn't want to come out like this."

""I'm sorry." Said Gavin.

"Hey… This doesn't change anything between us, does it?" asked Draco. Gavin shook his head,

"But it's something that we have to get used to." Said Gavin, "Well, I think maybe you should take off the rest of the day and think about what just happened. Perhaps talk to Evan about what happened."

Draco nodded his head. 'What did I get myself into?' he questioned himself. He took off his apron and grabbed his coat then headed out of the kitchen.

Maggie saw that Draco had his coat with him and knew that he wasn't supposed to be done until closing. So she ran up to Draco, "What do you think you're doing? Aren't you supposed to work until closing?"

"Gavin gave me the rest of the day off… You see, I just found out what just happened last night while I was drunk and I need to recollect, is that okay?" explained Draco.

Maggie nodded her head. "All right. I suppose that is okay. Please call Olivia when you can."

Draco thanked her and then exited the café.

Draco finally got to his apartment. Harry wasn't there and that made him somewhat nervous because he honestly didn't know what exactly went on the previous night. But one thing for sure, he knew that he revealed his true sexuality. He wasn't sure what else revealed.

He called Olivia as soon as he finished his tea. When Draco was stressed, he would drink chamomile tea. "Hi Liv?" Once he heard that someone picked up the phone. Liv was the nickname Draco gave her when they first got to know each other during his first few months at Syracuse.

There was a sigh of annoyance. "Hello."

"Oh, Liv. Someone told me that you heard something you shouldn't have heard last night. And I am so sorry about it."

"Oh wow. You can't even admit what happened last night while you're sober." Olivia said sarcastically

"Fine… You want to admit what happened?" asked Draco angrily.

Olivia frowned. "No. Hayden… It can't be true. Can it?" She asked him, hoping it was just a mistake.

"I'm sorry. Liv, but it's true. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier… It's just," he sighed, "I didn't really know until recently that…" He gulped. "I'm gay. I would've told you earlier if I knew… If I could turn back time and changed the way I outed myself I would so I could tell you in more of an appropriate way."

"I understand. Hayden. Perhaps it's just a phase. You know, a lot of people go through those kind of phases while they're really confused about who they are. You know?" suggested Olivia.

Draco knew what she meant, but he was sure it wasn't a phase. "I know, Liv. Maybe you're right."

"Will you tell me?" asked Olivia.

"You would be the first, other than Evan." Promised Draco.

"Okay. Thanks. I've got to go. See you later." She hung up the phone.

Draco was relieved that he had this conversation over. But there was a conversation that he was dreading.

When Harry got home that afternoon. Draco pulled him and brought him to the couch, they had a serious talk about what happened. Harry was only embarrassed about what happened the previous night. Draco had made him promise not to allow him to have any alcohol for a while since he wasn't ready to out himself completely yet. As if most people he knew didn't know by now.

That night, Harry woke Draco up with a piercing scream. Draco stormed to his bedroom to see what happened.

He sat at the edge of Harry's bed. The raven-haired boy was sitting up, sweating out the fear. Draco rubbed his boyfriend's back.

"You all right?" asked Draco. He had never seen Harry like this before. He was seriously concerned.

"Nightmare." Harry informed him.

"Come on," said Draco as he held Harry's hand and brought him to the couch in the living room. Draco entered the kitchen and made Harry chamomile tea to calm him down. Harry was sitting in the couch that was by the window. That particular night was raining. Harry had a blanket wrapped around his body.

Draco brought Harry the tea. The darker haired boy was the first to speak, "Would you ever kill someone?" he asked him.

Draco was shocked to hear that question. "W-what-t?" he stuttered. He was afraid that his boyfriend knew something about his past.

"I mean… If it could save other people's lives?" he asked him.

"Without a doubt." He said honestly.

"Me too… In fact, I have."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah… That's why I was having the nightmare. I get recurring nightmares about that particular killing…"

"It was two years ago. It all happened at my old private boarding school back home. There was a devious man that constantly targeted my school. He was a terrorist. He enjoyed killing people for entertainment. He wasn't right in the head. This man… Marvin… he was raised in an orphanage, and he was originally from a wealthy family but the family lost all of the fortune. Growing up, he didn't know who he was nor who his parents were. He had a… racist… outlook on life. He didn't like anyone that wasn't white. He believed that white people were the pure race. It was really ridiculous. He attended the same private boarding school as me, like me, his education was prepaid by his parents before they died. While… Marvin…. Attended school, he found out who his parents really were, and he found out that he was… half and half. That made him quite angry. He continued to taunt those who weren't… white… Even though he wasn't completely… white… He definitely was a hypocrite. Somehow… Marvin… developed a certain resentment to the school."

"…He eventually created… His own group of followers… Like a group of racists. The Klan-Klan-Klan's or something like that. He was the leader. Those people would obey Marvin or they would've went through some sort of torture. He started this group at school, he even killed one girl when he was seventeen. It was a huge tragedy at the school. Of course, the people didn't know who was the murderer at the time. Not the real one anyway. Marvin framed a misfit man who had to go through many years of guilt even though he always knew that he wasn't the murderer. That one murder turned into more murders. It was horrible. Very tragic. Throughout most of my childhood, Marvin was mainly in hiding. Nobody really knew what happened to him. I confronted him in my first year by accident when he was trying to steal something precious from the school."

"I heard rumors that something valuable at the school was being deeply protected. I had a feeling that someone was trying to steal it so me and my two best friends went through a little adventure. My feeling was right, but I didn't know that it was Marvin. He killed a professor who aided him through the attempted thievery right in front of my eyes. I could never forget that event. I was deeply traumatized and I couldn't do anything at the moment. Marvin fled. The next year, I also confronted Marvin. There was strange events occurring at the school, students would go into comas. But it turns out that he was behind it all."

"As the years passed by, I confronted Marvin more and more. When I was fourteen, he killed a classmate in front of my eyes. He wasn't interested in killing just the non-whites anymore, he just enjoyed the thrill of killing. I was immediately his next target because I would always catch him in schemes and come out of them only with bruises and scratches. The next year, one of his followers killed my godfather who got out of prison when I was thirteen. I hardly got a chance to get to know him. I was deeply devastated. The year after that, he killed my mentor, the headmaster of the school. All of those murders I just described was all in front of my eyes."

"Anyway, I was seventeen when I last confronted Marvin. He went through a shooting spree at my school. Killed an astounding number of students. A lot of students left the school though because of the murders and comas that occurred there. It wasn't safe. I didn't even attend the school that year. I decided that I needed to do some research about Marvin because I felt that he needed to be stopped and he seemed so unstoppable. I was following Marvin for a while, and I was shocked when he went into the school with that gun and began shooting random people. I couldn't take it anymore, I just took him into a secluded room once he ran out of bullets. I killed him once I had the chance. It was in the cafeteria, the murder. The students opened the doors when they heard silence…"

"They found Marvin dead. They APPAULDED me for _killing_ a man… It wasn't like I was proud of it. I was glad that I did it because there didn't need to be more murders done by that man. However,his followers were still active, but they were captured eventually and went through insane trials… they were locked up for life. Instantly, the society began to know me as a hero who saved them all. I hated the attention. I thought it would go away once Marvin was dead. Clearly it didn't."

"After I killed Marvin. I went through a number of tests in a month so I could graduate high school. I did that. Through out high school, I played the lead for the football team. European football, that is. Anyway, a scout came to see me. He offered me a position on the England team. I took it and I played professionally for two seasons. I enjoyed playing. I was the rookie star of the team. But I didn't like the fame."

"Therefore, that's why I came here, to get away from the fame."

"Wow, Evan… I don't know what to say…" Draco was in shock. He felt that he should tell him about his past but somehow he couldn't come out and say it. "You really do have a shady past."

"I know." He agreed with Draco's comment.

"I'm glad you told me all of this." Draco admitted, "It must have been difficult for you…I can't imagine what you have gone through all of those years. You must be so glad it's over now even though you struggle about those past memories."

"Thank you, Hayden. Yes it was difficult telling you, but once I got it all let out, I felt so much better. I felt like a heavy weight have been lifted off my shoulders. Thank you for listening, thank you for not being judgmental."

Draco gave Harry a soft smile. He kissed him softly on the forehead. He brought his boyfriend to his bedroom and held him in the bed, just cuddling and comforting him.

Let's just say that Harry didn't wake up screaming again that night.:


End file.
